Premiers Baisers à Serpentard
by Yoda-Ben
Summary: Slash Crabbe-Goyle ! Voici la parodie version Harry Potter d'une célèbre série pour ados sévissant en France dans les années 90. Vous y trouverez les premiers émois amoureux de la maison des Serpentard ! Débilités en concentré. Chap. 5 en ligne !
1. Une histoire de noms

(Avant de lire, important : chantez en même temps le générique de "Premiers baisers", mais en remplaçant cette épouvantable musique au synthétiseur par de l'orgue d'église. Ce n'est pas indispensable, mais ça met dans l'ambiance. Et n'allez pas me dire que vous ne connaissez pas, je vous croirais pas !)

Titre : Exécution de ma menace ou Premiers Baisers à Serpentard

Auteur : Yoda Ben², Jedi Perverse

Pairing : Crabbe - Goyle 

Genre : Encore un cucupower entre mochetés (ça devient une habitude !)

Source : Harry Potter

Rating : PG. Uniquement à cause de la tête pas possible des deux protagonistes.

Disclaimer : Gnagnagna, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Sauf ceux qui n'apparaissent pas dans le livre original. Les persos sont à J.K.Rowling, les chansons à Al Yankovic (mon idole !!), les paroles originales à Michael Jackson.

Note : Oui, ha ha haaa !! Vous l'avez voulu ! Je mets mes menaces à exécution, avec ce texte repoussant encore plus loin les limites de l'horreur, et de mon cerveau tordu ! Voici donc, comme je vous en avais menacées, mon infâme cucupower sur Crabbe et Goyle ! Oh, une dernière chose : je tiens à m'excuser pour l'épouvantable private joke concernant les prénoms de Crabbe et Goyle, et je promets une dédicace dithyrambique et alambiquée au premier qui me donnera la solution de cette énigme scooby-dooesque. Un élan d'égocentrisme abyssal m'a même poussée à leur donner d'autres prénoms que ceux que leurs a donnés J.K.R, alors veuillez pardonner à ce pathétique délire patronymique qui, en somme, n'amuse que moi.

Episode n°1, "Une histoire de noms", où on se rend compte du manque de goût criant de certains parents en matière de patronymes :

Draco regarda autour de lui avec cette expression au mépris savamment calculé, résultat de longues années de pratique. C'était la cinquième année qu'il devait passer à Poudlard. Il jeta un œil derrière son épaule pour voir Harry Potter descendre à son tour du Poudlard Express, accompagné comme toujours de Ron et Hermione. Il lança :

- Alors, Potter, qu'est-ce qu'on va inventer pour se faire remarquer cette année ?

Harry lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Draco eut un sourire narquois et rejoignit les autres Serpentard. Crabbe sortit à son tour du wagon. Goyle sortit juste derrière lui, et trébucha sur le marchepied. Crabbe se retourna et le rattrapa à temps, puis le remit sur ses pieds. Ils restèrent quelques secondes immobiles, puis, se rendant compte de leur position, ils se séparèrent en rougissant et retournèrent à leurs postes respectifs, derrière Malefoy, jetant des regards inquiets autour d'eux. Mais dans la cohue formée par tous les élèves sortant du train, personne ne les vit.

Après la cérémonie du Choixpeau, tous les Serpentard retournèrent à leurs quartiers, le professeur Rogue en tête. Puis les "cinquième année" se regroupèrent dans leur coin favori, dans de profonds fauteuils de cuir. Les huit élèves s'installèrent : Draco, considéré comme le chef, vissa son postérieur sur le meilleur fauteuil. En face de lui, Crabbe et Goyle s'assirent sur le canapé. Pansy s'appuya sur le dossier du canapé, tandis que les quatre autres élèves de leur promotion retrouvaient leurs positions : derrière Crabbe et Goyle, un jeune homme commença à arpenter la pièce d'un air inspiré, comme un acteur répétant son texte. Ce dernier, nommé Eccarius Cunningham, s'éloigna légèrement du groupe et toisa l'assistance avec un petit sourire. Il était assez grand et mince, ses cheveux châtain retombaient en boucles lâches sur ses épaules et dissimulaient en partie son joli minois de souris. Autre détail curieux chez lui : ses oreilles étaient pointues. Mais vraiment très pointues. Près de lui, s'approcha une jeune demoiselle : pas très grande, et si menue qu'elle donnait l'impression de flotter dans sa robe de sorcier, la jeune fille en question avait de longs cheveux noirs tressés en deux macarons impeccables, et un teint tirant sur le jaune. Et elle serrait entre ses doigts ce qui semblait être un très vieux cahier, dont la couverture s'ornait d'une photo de Severus Rogue, entouré de petits cœurs tracés à l'encre de rubis, et quelque peu gêné par ce voisinage incongru. Elle s'appelait Ellen Rogers. A ses pieds, un jeune garçon cherchait ses lunettes, tombées à terre. Il s'appelait Montgomery Pedicabus. C'était, semble-t-il, l'incarnation de la mesquinerie basse, vile et fourbe caractéristique des Serpentard, la classe en moins. Il avait le teint blafard, de grosses dents en raquettes de ping-pong, des cheveux gras et couverts de pellicules coupés au bol, des robes de sorcier dans lesquelles sa silhouette maigre disparaissait, et quand il vous serrait la main, non seulement sa poigne était molle et hypocrite, mais en plus vous aviez l'impression de serrer des anguilles. Nul ne savait par quel miracle il avait réussi à passer les examens de chaque année, étant donné que le seul talent qu'il manifestait était une nullité absolue et intégrale dans toutes les matières, sans exception. Tout à ses recherches, il arriva à une paire de bottines appartenant à une autre élève de Serpentard : répondant au doux patronyme de Dementia MacCalister, cette jeune personne arborait un visage parfait de poupée de porcelaine, au teint cadavérique, encadré de longs cheveux noirs coiffés au pétard mammouth, et son maquillage lui donnait des airs d'Ophélie après noyade. Dementia recula d'un air passablement dégoûté et s'approcha de Draco avec un petit sourire fourbe et intéressé plaqué sur ses traits de poupée zombie : 

- Dracoooo.... Est-ce que tu as eu le temps d'obtenir ce que je t'avais demandé ?

- Dementia, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'allais pas déranger mon père pour que lui-même aille déranger le Seigneur Ténébreux pour ce genre de broutilles ! 

- M'enfin, je ne demande pas la lune, pourtant ! Explosa-t-elle. Juste un autographe de celui qui, je l'espère, deviendra notre maître à tous !

- Pff.. Si tu en as tellement envie, tu n'as qu'à lui demander toi-même ! Après tout, ton père lui aussi est un Mangemort !

- Méheuuu, ton père est vachement plus proche du Seigneur Ténébreux, et puis il aura plus de chances de l'avoir s'il le lui demande gentiment, et...

- Franchement, Dementia, tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin, fit Ellen d'un ton réprobateur. Comme si Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom n'avait que ça à faire !

- Toi, la fan de Rogue, je crois que tu n'as pas trop ton mot à dire à ce sujet, cracha Dementia, vexée.

- En attendant, Ellen ne dérange personne, _elle_, maugréa Draco entre ses dents, signifiant que la petite discussion était close.

Ellen fit à Dementia un petit signe du menton en souriant d'un air vainqueur, puis retourna à son occupation préférée, à savoir classer et reclasser ses photos de Severus Rogue, tout en contemplant avec une adoration émerveillée les effigies du professeur de potions de Poudlard. Dementia lui tira la langue et alla bouder dans son coin.

Plus tard, les deux hommes de main de Draco étaient seuls, dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Ils étaient devant la cheminée et avaient profité de leur solitude pour prendre les deux meilleurs fauteuils. Goyle regarda son ami, l'air embarrassé. Ca l'avait taraudé pendant une bonne partie des vacances, et le trajet entier du Poudlard Express. Il fallait qu'il lui pose cette question. C'était stupide de le connaître depuis si longtemps et de ne pas savoir quelque chose de si simple à son sujet.

- Heu, dis Crabbe..

- Oui ?

- ... C'est quoi ton prénom ? Finit par lâcher Goyle, brisant le silence.

Crabbe se gratta la tête, et force fut de constater qu'effectivement, ils ne s'étaient jamais appelés autrement que par leurs noms de famille. Il se rendit compte que depuis cinq ans qu'il connaissait son acolyte, jamais il n'avait appris son prénom. Jamais ils n'auraient osé appeler Draco autrement que "Draco", car l'appeler "Malefoy" aurait été une véritable insulte, mais il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi. En revanche, les autres Serpentard les appelaient par leurs prénoms, mais pour ce qu'ils fréquentaient des autres Serpentard...

- ... Vincent, finit-il par dire.

- Moi, c'est Gregory, dit Goyle en rougissant.

C'était bizarre, de se dire ses prénoms après tant de temps. C'était comme se présenter une nouvelle fois.

- Les autres m'appellent Vincent, mais Draco m'appelle Crabbe.

- Pareil pour moi. Enfin, sauf que les autres m'appellent Gregory et Draco m'appelle Goyle.

Ils se regardèrent. Pour une fois qu'ils pensaient à quelque chose, ils pensaient à la même chose tous les deux. Et en même temps. Voilà une prouesse digne de figurer dans les annales de l'école..

Gregory regarda son camarade, et se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais de se lancer. 

- Heu.. Ce.. Ce serait bien si on s'appelait par nos noms, enfin.. Des noms à nous, mais rien qu'à nous.. Tu vois ?

- Heu, oui.. Je crois. Mais pourquoi faire ?

- Heu.. Ben.. Heu...

Gregory bafouilla un bon moment, le teint écarlate.

- Ben, heu, en fait... Heu.. Je.. J'avais pensé que.. Heu.. J'avais pensé que ce.. Ce serait chouette d'avoir des noms rien qu'à nous. 

Crabbe hocha la tête, pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. En revanche, ce dont il était sûr, c'était que la perspective d'avoir quelque chose en commun juste avec Goyle le ravissait. Vincent sembla se livrer à une activité cérébrale pour le moins inhabituelle, tant pour analyser le fait qu'il devrait désormais réagir à trois noms différents que pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui être dit.

- Ce serait chouette, c'est vrai. Mais, on choisirait quoi comme nom ? Comme un speudonyme, ou un pneudonyme ? Je sais plus le mot exact..

Gregory parut réfléchir très fort pendant un moment, comme le laissait supposer sa mine crispée et son regard encore plus vague que d'habitude.

- Tu as un deuxième prénom ? Finit-il par demander.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben, si tu as un deuxième prénom, on pourra l'utiliser, juste toi et moi. Les Serpentards t'appelleront Vincent, Draco t'appellera Crabbe, et moi je t'appellerai avec un nom juste pour nous deux.

- Ah ouais...

Vincent se dit qu'en effet, avoir un autre nom pourrait être sympa. Un nom juste pour eux deux et personne d'autre... C'était comme un secret. Et puis ça les rapprocherait. Il ne savait pas exactement comment ni pourquoi, mais ça les rapprocherait.

- Mon deuxième prénom... C'est Eusebius...

- Et le mien, c'est Cyprian, murmura Goyle en souriant. Alors, tu es d'accord pour qu'on s'appelle comme ça quand on sera rien que tout les deux ?

- Voui.

Crabbe.. Heu, je veux dire Eusebius et Cyprian se regardèrent en rougissant. Ils avaient un secret, rien que tous les deux. Un secret qu'ils n'auraient à partager avec personne d'autre, pas même Draco. C'était excitant. 

(La semaine prochaine dans Premiers Baisers à Serpentard, épisode 2 : Pansy va se découvrir une passion torride pour la philatélie, mais cela ne cacherait-il pas des sentiments autrement plus troubles envers Draco ? Pendant ce temps, Montgomery s'essaie à l'élevage de Scroutts à pétards et Eccarius tente de préparer une potion visant à lui faire pousser une belle barbe blanche. La suite au prochain épisode !)


	2. Romance et Chocogrenouilles

Titre : Premiers Baisers à Serpentard

Auteur : Yoda Ben², Jedi Perverse

Pairing : Crabbe - Goyle 

Genre : étude comportementale de la classe de cinquième année des Serpentard

Source : Harry Potter

Rating : PG.

Disclaimer : Gnagnagna, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Sauf ceux qui n'apparaissent pas dans le livre original. Les persos sont à J.K.Rowling, les chansons à Al Yankovic (mon idole !!), les paroles originales de « Beat it » à Michael Jackson.

Note : Heu, ben en fait, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, sinon que mon petit concours débile a été remporté par Arkel, que je félicite et à qui j'offrirai donc une dédicace alambiquée et dithyrambique.

Episode n° 1832, "Romance et Chocogrenouilles" (résumé des épisodes précédents : les Serpentards manquent de sucre, et quand ils manquent de sucre, ils sont encore plus venimeux qu'à l'ordinaire.. Tous aux abris !!)

La classe de cinquième année des Serpentard arriva dans la salle commune de leur Maison et les huit élèves firent choir leurs cartables dans un fracas de chaudrons, d'encriers incassables.... Et le froissement caractéristique d'un paquet de bonbons. Eccarius, qui avait l'ouïe fine, s'avança vers le tas de cartables, alors que Pansy, qui savait faire preuve d'un sixième sens assez fantastique quand il s'agissait de nourriture, fouillait déjà l'autre côté. Un double "Ah !!" de satisfaction se fit entendre lorsque Pansy et Eccarius soulevèrent le même cartable et trouvèrent un paquet de Chocogrenouilles tout neuf.

- A qui il appartient ? Lança Eccarius à la cantonade.

- A moi, murmura Ellen. Mais je l'avais acheté pour tout le monde, ajouta-t-elle de bonne grâce.

- C'est sympa de ta part, bredouilla Goyle, alors que Crabbe hochait la tête.

- Alors, ça veut dire qu'on peut tous en avoir ?

- Oui, oui ! Allez-y !

Il ne fallait pas le dire deux fois aux deux goinfres : Pansy et Eccarius attrapèrent ensemble le paquet de Chocogrenouilles, et tirèrent chacun de leur côté. Et, comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait lâcher, le paquet se déchira exactement en son milieu et les Chocogrenouilles s'éparpillèrent sur le plancher de la salle commune des Serpentards. Les autres poussèrent un cri de joie et se ruèrent sur les friandises, qui s'enfuirent en sautillant. Eccarius en attrapa un au hasard et l'engloutit en une bouchée, puis regarda la carte qu'il y avait dans l'emballage.

- Bof ! fit-il en la laissant tomber. C'est celle de notre cher professeur Rogue. Pas la peine d'avoir sa photo alors qu'il nous casse les oreilles en personne tous les jours.

Mais avant que la carte ne touche le sol, Ellen s'était élancée avec la rapidité de l'éclair et s'en était saisie. Puis elle la rangea avec amour dans son album et se plongea dans une contemplation quasi religieuse de la photo mouvante de Rogue.

- Ellen !! Ne me dis pas que tu vas la garder ! S'exclama Pansy.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Fit-elle d'un air de défi, énervée d'avoir été ainsi sortie de sa rêverie, serrant possessivement la carte contre elle.

- Bôh, ça ne fera que la quarante-cinquième carte de Rogue que tu vas ajouter à ta collection, maugréa Eccarius en mâchouillant un autre Chocogrenouille. Moi, j'ai quand même des projets plus intéressants en tête. Devenir…

- Dumbledore à la place de Dumbledore, on sait, récitèrent tous les autres en chœur. On commence à te connaître, Eccarius.

- Pah ! Vous ferez moins les malins quand je prendrai sa place un jour à la tête de Poudlard !

- Mais bien sûr.

Pendant cette pseudo-dispute, Crabbe n'avait pas quitté Goyle des yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le contempler. Il le trouvait tellement apaisé lorsqu'il riait de la sorte.. C'était comme si tous les soucis qui fronçaient son.. Heu ses sourcils disparaissaient. Juste pour un moment. Mais c'était mieux que rien. Je dois avoir l'air d'Ellen quand elle regarde ses photos de Rogue, pensa-t-il. 

Laquelle Ellen mastiquait sa Chocogrenouille avec un air légèrement contrit étant celle qui avait acheté le paquet, elle aurait aimé manger davantage que les deux pauvres petites confiseries qu'elle avait réussi à grappiller dans la bataille...

Plus tard, dans la soirée...

_How come you're always such a fussy young man  
Don't want no Captain Crunch, don't want no Raisin Bran  
Well, don't you know that other kids are starving in Japan  
So eat it, just eat it  
  
Don't want to argue, I don't want to debate  
Don't want to hear about what kind of food you hate  
You won't get no dessert 'till you clean off your plate  
So eat it  
  
Don't you tell me you're full  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Get yourself an egg and beat it  
Have some more chicken, have some more pie  
It doesn't matter if it's boiled or fried  
Just eat it, eat it, just eat it, eat it  
Just eat it, eat it, just eat it, eat it, ooh_

Dobby, Twinky, Bosy et les autres regardèrent la grande horloge de la cuisine et tous se recroquevillèrent de peur. Il était neuf heures et demie du soir. Et nous étions le premier vendredi du mois. Le Cataclysme était en route. 

Avec une rapidité qui trahit l'habitude, les elfes de maison se divisèrent aussitôt en deux équipes et se précipitèrent, les uns sur les portes des celliers, les autres sur celles des chambres froides. Et une fois qu'ils eurent formé un rempart de leurs petits corps pour protéger les précieuses victuailles, ils entendirent avec terreur le pas lourd de leur envahisseur mensuel approcher, et entrer sans ménagement dans la grande cuisine de Poudlard.

_Your table manners are some cryin' shame  
You're playin' with your food, this ain't some kind of game  
Now, if you starve to death, you'll just have yourself to blame  
So eat it, just eat it  
  
You better listen, better do what you're told  
You haven't even touched your tuna casserole  
You better chow down or it's gonna get cold  
So eat it  
  
I don't care if you're full  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Open up your mouth and feed it  
Have some more yogurt, have some more spam  
It doesn't matter it it's fresh or canned  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it_

_Don't you make me repeat it  
Have a banana, have a whole bunch  
It doesn't matter what you had for lunch  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
  
_Vincent arriva dans la place, conquérant comme un chef barbare qui arrive sur le champ de bataille jonché de cadavres, et qui écrase allègrement les têtes de ses ennemis vaincus sous les sabots de son cheval. Il arriva sans se presser jusqu'au centre de la salle et, comme à son habitude, prit une grande serviette de table qu'il remplit de toute la nourriture qu'il pouvait trouver. Comme la table ne contenait pas grand-chose, il se dirigea tout naturellement vers les celliers. Les elfes de maison, agglutinés en une improbable pyramide elfique devant la porte du garde-manger, tremblaient de tous leurs membres. Crabbe posa alors son fardeau et enleva les elfes de la porte, un à un, et les posa par terre autour de lui. Dobby accourut.

- Monsieur Crabbe ne doit pas emporter la nourriture ! Pitié ! Ou alors Dobby va se faire disputer ! Dobby supplie monsieur Crabbe d'arrêter de dévaliser les celliers !

Mais autant parler à un mur ; Vincent arriva enfin à la porte du cellier, et fit une large brèche dans les provisions de l'école, plus grande encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Puis il quitta la cuisine, son balluchon sous le bras, laissant Dobby et ses collègues se lamenter et se frapper la tête contre tous les supports imaginables, dans une longue litanie de "Dobby va se faire disputer !", "Méchant Bosy !", et "Maître Dumbledore ne va pas être content !!"

_  
Eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
If it's gettin' cold, reheat it  
Have a big dinner, have a light snack  
If you don't like it, you can't send it back  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Get yourself an egg and beat it (oh lord)  
Have some more chicken, have some more pie  
It doesn't matter if it's boiled or fried  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it  
Don't you make me repeat it (oh no)  
Have a banana, have a whole bunch  
It doesn't matter what you had for lunch  
Just eat it, eat it, eat it, eat it_

Vincent arriva à son dortoir, très satisfait. La récolte avait été bonne. Tous les autres élèves étaient dans la salle commune, autour de Milicent Bullstrode, qui avait été absente ces derniers jours pour cause de rougeole. Lorsqu'il le vit arriver, Gregory se leva et le suivit. Une fois arrivé au dortoir des garçons de cinquième année, il frappa timidement à la porte et passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte

- Heu.. Eu.. Eusebius ?

- Je suis là.

Cyprian entra alors dans la pièce et trouva Eusebius, assis en tailleur sur son lit, en train de déballer une impressionnante quantité de nourriture. Malgré lui, Cyprian sentit son estomac crier de joie à un tel spectacle. Il s'assit timidement sur le lit.

- Où.. Où tu as eu tout ça ?

- Ben, je suis allé à la cuisine, fit Eusebius en attaquant une cuisse de poulet froid. Je fais ça tous les mois, à cette heure-ci. J'ai toujours un creux après être sorti de table.

- Je vois...

Quelques minutes passèrent, où Eusebius mastiquait paisiblement ses provisions et où Cyprian le regardait manger, fasciné.

- Au fait.. Tu en veux ? Finit par dire Eusebius, la bouche pleine.

- Hein ? Heu.. Oui ! Oui, je mangerais bien un morceau.

- Alors vas-y, ne te gêne pas.

Cyprian empoigna alors un aliment dans le tas qui encombrait le lit d'Eusebius et commença à manger. Tout en mastiquant, Eusebius alluma sa lampe de chevet et ferma les rideaux de son lit.

- Comme ça, on est plus tranquilles, dit-il en s'attaquant à un saladier de pommes de terre.

Cyprian acquiesça en rougissant, et les deux Serpentard bâfrèrent pendant le reste de la soirée.

(Note de l'auteur : aucun elfe de maison n'a été blessé pendant le tournage de cet épisode !)

(La semaine prochaine dans "Premiers Baisers à Serpentard" : Dementia va être surprise par Ellen en train de s'adonner à sa honteuse passion pour les l'épépinage de groseilles à la plume d'oie, et aura beaucoup de mal à expliquer son acte. Pendant ce temps, Draco va chercher un nouveau moyen d'humilier Harry Potter et Montgomery va écoper de trente heures d'astiquage des trophées de l'école pour une fumeuse histoire de Scroutts à Pétards oubliés dans la soupière du dîner... La suite au prochain épisode !)


	3. Une obsession revelatrice

Titre : Premiers Baisers à Serpentard

Auteur : Yoda Ben², Jedi Perverse

Pairing : Crabbe - Goyle

Genre : étude comportementale de la classe de cinquième année des Serpentard

Source : Harry Potter

Rating : PG-13 à cause de quelques gros mots

Disclaimer : Gnagnagna, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Sauf ceux qui n'apparaissent pas dans le livre original. Les persos sont à J.K.Rowling, même Rogue (groumpf.).

* * *

Episode n°48, "Une obsession révélatrice" (résumé des épisodes précédents : Draco est de plus en plus hystérique quand le sujet de la conversation arrive à Harry Potter. Mmh.. Ca cache quelque chose !..)

Ce matin-là, Draco se réveilla avec l'intime conviction que Harry, Ron et Hermione complotaient dans son dos. La matinée de cours de Divination n'avait en rien suffi à le faire changer d'avis. Trelawney s'était plantée devant lui et lui avait solennellement annoncé qu'aucune menace ne planait sur lui, ce qui avait grandement contribué à augmenter ses inquiétudes. Au repas de midi, il convoqua donc Crabbe et Goyle :

- Bon, vous deux, écoutez-moi bien : je suis persuadé que Potter, son petit toutou crétin de Weasley et cette Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger sont en train de comploter quelque chose contre moi.

- T'as des preuves ? Demanda Eccarius en mastiquant sa part de quiche.

- Non, mais j'en suis sûr. Ces airs qu'ils prennent quand je passe à côté d'eux, tout ça.. Je suis certain qu'ils cachent quelque chose !

- Et, heuu.. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Hasarda Goyle.

- Les espionner !! Lança Draco, une lueur de folie dans le regard. Je veux que vous les traquiez, que vous les suiviez absolument partout !!! Je VEUX savoir ce qu'ils mijotent !

Crabbe et Goyle se regardèrent, un peu inquiets. Parfois, ils avaient l'impression que Draco pétait un peu les plombs, par moments. Néanmoins, ils hochèrent docilement la tête, sans savoir au juste comment ils allaient s'y prendre pour espionner discrètement Potter et ses deux amis, étant donné que les missions délicates et subtiles n'étaient pas vraiment leur fort.

Comme les Serpentard avaient leur après-midi libre ce jour-là, Draco en profita pour aller s'entraîner un peu au Quidditch ; Pansy et Ellen allèrent étudier dans leurs chambres, Eccarius et Dementia allèrent à la bibliothèque; Montgomery dut aller à l'infirmerie une fois de plus, car il s'était pris une giclée de potion ratée sur le visage et sa face vile et fourbe s'ornait désormais d'une belle barbe rose et fleurie. Crabbe et Goyle se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle commune des Serpentard, un peu désœuvrés. Eusebius leva sa tête massive et croisa le regard de Cyprian.

- Bon, à ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

- Je ne sais pas trop... C'est pas souvent que Draco nous dit d'aller espionner quelqu'un.

- Comment il faut s'y prendre ?

- Bof... Je crois qu'il faut suivre Potter et ses amis.

- Oui... Mais après ?

- Je sais pas. Je suppose que Draco doit vouloir savoir ce qu'ils font.

- Alors faut être discrets..

Cette éventualité sembla plonger Eusebius dans une terrible consternation. Visiblement, la discrétion n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de pratiquer..

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben, comme on aime pas Potter, et que Potter ne nous aime pas non plus, il va pas parler de ce qu'il fait devant nous. Enfin, je crois.

- Pas con. Mais, heu.. Eusebius, tu sais où est Potter ?

- Non. Mais ça c'est pas grave, on va le chercher.

- Et après ?

- Hé ben, une fois qu'on l'aura trouvé, on le suivra sans qu'il nous voie, et on écoutera tout ce qu'il dit.

- Ah bon. Heu.. On y va ?

- Oui. Allons-y.

Eusebius et Cyprian se levèrent et sortirent de leur Maison, puis arpentèrent les couloirs à la recherche de Harry Potter. En chemin, ils se regardaient à la dérobée, pour détourner la tête en rougissant dès que leurs regards se croisaient. Quelques Gryffondor les croisèrent, et se retrouvèrent l'instant d'après étalés par terre. S'il y avait une seule chose en laquelle Crabbe et Goyle étaient experts, c'était bien les croche pieds.

Ils arrivèrent à trouver Harry, qui les remarqua aussitôt. Il resta prudemment avec Ron et Hermione, et les trois Gryffondor firent attention à parler à mots couverts. Seulement, Eusebius et Cyprian consacrèrent davantage leur attention à discuter qu'à espionner l'élève le plus célèbre de Poudlard. Seuls apparaissait, de temps en temps, l'éclat fugitif de deux culs de bouteille ou le reflet de cheveux graisseux et pelliculés derrière Celui qui a Survécu...

Dur fut le retour à la réalité lorsque Eusebius et Cyprian durent dresser un rapport brillant par son absence à un Draco au bord de l'hystérie :

- QUOI ??!!

Draco avait l'air si furieux que sa gomina craquelait et menaçait de céder à tout instant. Mais grâce à ses longues années d'entraînement à garder son self-control en toute occasion, il retrouva un semblant de calme, et se mit à arpenter le sol de la Salle commune des Serpentard à grandes enjambées. Debout au milieu de la pièce, Crabbe et Goyle n'en menaient pas large et se tenaient comme deux enfants pris en faute.

- C'était pourtant pas compliqué, ce que je vous demandais !! Juste suivre Potter et me dire ce qu'il faisait, cracha-t-il à ses deux acolytes qui fixaient leurs chaussures en tortillant leurs doigts. Mais non, même ça, vous en êtes incapables !!

- Draco, supplia Pansy, je t'en prie, calme-toi !

- Vous n'aviez que CA à faire de tout l'après-midi, et après QUATRE heures d'"enquête", vous n'êtes même pas fichus de me dire où il a passé la journée ! BANDE DE CRÉTINS CONGENITAUX !!!

Les deux garçons rentrèrent leur tête massive entre leurs épaules de déménageur ; il y avait quelque chose de terriblement cocasse à voir ces deux colosses se laisser réprimander par Draco, qui devait peser cinquante-cinq kilos tout mouillé. Ils rentrèrent à leur dortoir, la tête basse. Montgomery, lui, avait réussi à tout entendre, et surtout à tout noter à la hâte ; très fier de ses douze pages de notes, il tenta de demander une audience à sa Majesté Malefoy, qui refusa catégoriquement de l'entendre. Draco, trop énervé par l'échec de ses deux familiers pour se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre, lui claqua la porte au nez et alla mettre sa tenue de Quidditch pour se calmer en faisant un peu d'entraînement.

- C'est pas juste !! Tempêta Montgomery, alors que Pansy fixait encore la porte par laquelle Draco était sorti. MOI, j'ai suivi Potter ! Moi, j'ai noté tout ce qu'il a dit ! Et Draco refuse toujours de m'écouter !!!

- Tu sais, murmura Pansy avec l'air las, ce n'est jamais facile de parler en privé avec Draco, en quelque occasion que ce soit. Je sais de quoi je parle...

Puis, devant le regard inquisiteur du jeune garçon, elle préféra ne rien ajouter. Mais Montgomery changea de tactique et lui demanda d'un ton fourbement amical :

- Et dis-moi, Pansy, toi qui es plutôt proche de Draco, tu ne pourrais pas lui dire un mot pour moi ?

Pansy le fixa avec une expression mi méfiante, mi dégoûtée.

- Je ne sais pas. Je peux toujours essayer de lui parler de toi, mais... Je ne te garantis vraiment rien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, mais en ce moment, il est encore plus distant que d'ordinaire.

Le lendemain, le cours de Potion commença comme d'habitude. Ce jour-là, les élèves devaient apprendre à composer une potion sensée guérir du rhume. Rogue exécuta un mouvement avec sa baguette vers le tableau, et la craie se mit à écrire toute seule les instructions. Puis il se leva, un paquet de copies à la main.

- Avant que vous ne commenciez votre potion, voici votre devoir de la semaine dernière sur les propriétés de l'ellébore. Les notes s'échelonnent de A à F. Ce n'est pas brillant.

Murmures dans la classe. Rogue commença à arpenter la salle en distribuant les copies. Comme à son habitude, il commença par les meilleures.

- Bon, voyons voir... Rogers : A, excellente copie, rien à redire, dit-il en tendant le parchemin incriminé à une Ellen se liquéfiant de bonheur sur sa chaise. Granger : A-, vous m'avez habitué à mieux.

Hermione prit sa copie d'un air contrit. Ellen lui lança un sourire triomphant : après toutes ces années d'acharnement, de travail forcené et de cirage de bottes, elle avait enfin réussi l'irréalisable : avoir une meilleure note qu'Hermione. Rogue continua sa distribution, imperturbable.

- MacCalister : B. Hors sujet, miss MacCalister, toujours hors sujet... Mais vos lignes sur les propriétés de la strychnine sont tout à fait passionnantes. Malefoy : B. Quelques étourderies, mais bon ensemble....

Le professeur de potions continua à distribuer ses copies. Ceux qui avaient reçu la leur commentaient leurs résultats avec enthousiasme (enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive aux C), et les autres élèves attendaient avec appréhension leur copie. Rogue arriva enfin aux plus mauvaises.

- Et voilà le peloton de queue. A vrai dire, peu de surprises. Weasley : D. Et encore, je suis généreux. Goyle : D. Votre orthographe est toujours aussi déplorable, jeune homme. Potter : E, très mauvais. Il est inconcevable que vous confondiez encore l'ellébore et le séneçon à votre niveau d'études. Crabbe : E. La bave de crapaud n'est PAS un réactif à la corne de licorne pilée, Ped.. Pedica... Heu.. Vous, là-bas, dans le fond (_La fanfic interactive : recherche toi-même dans un dictionnaire franco-latin quelle grosse insulte "Pedicabo" signifie (si vous ne trouvez pas dans le Gaffiot, préférez la note en bas de la page 103 du livre de Cristina Rodriguez "Moi, Sporus, prêtre et putain", éditions Calmann-Lévy). Et si vous n'avez pas cet ouvrage sous la main, ce que je conçois sans peine, je vous donne la réponse : "te Pedicabo" est une très grosse insulte qui veut dire littéralement "je t'encule", ou pour respecter notre tournure idiomatique : "va te faire foutre", ou encore "je t'emmerde". Fin de la parenthèse et retour à l'histoire_.), dit-il en tendant une copie d'un air dégoûté : E-. Non seulement vos calculs de proportions sont faux, mais en plus votre copie est un vrai torchon. Et enfin, Longdubat avec F. Encore un effort et votre incomparable nullité sera inversement proportionnelle à vos aptitudes en botanique, finit-il en laissant ladite copie tomber devant le pauvre Neville.

Goyle regarda avec appréhension Crabbe fixer sa déplorable copie, son double menton tremblotant de façon grandiose. Il était urgent de le consoler... Goyle se tourna vers son ami et lui sourit d'un air encourageant :

- Ne t'en fais pas, de toute façon, tu as toujours eu plus que Longdubat, tu as sauvé la face, c'est pas si mal ! Rappelle-toi, y a deux mois, tu étais dernier.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Crabbe, rasséréné par ces encourageantes paroles, hocha la tête et commença à préparer sa potion.

Le professeur Rogue, une fois ses copies distribuées, donna les dernières instructions pour la potion, à laquelle s'attelèrent tous les élèves. Pendant ce temps, l'attention de Pansy était tout entière tournée vers Draco, qui fixait avec une rage passionnée l'inévitable, l'irrémédiable et l'insupportable Harry Potter, à un tel point qu'il faisait des bourdes énormes dans la préparation de sa potion. Hélas pour lui, ce n'était pas Goyle, son voisin de table, qui pourrait corriger ses erreurs.

- C'est pas juste, se lamenta-t-elle à Millicent Bulstrode, sa voisine de table, en train de se battre avec sa pierre de lune qui refusait de se laisser piler correctement. Je fais tout pour qu'il me remarque, et Draco n'a d'yeux que pour ce petit prétentieux de Gryffondor balafré. C'est désespérant !

- Ne t'en fais pas. Ca lui passera. Potter est son ennemi officiel, c'est normal, assura Millicent.

- Merci Milly..

- N'empêche, Draco est tellement obsédé par Potter qu'il envoie même Crabbe et Goyle l'espionner, susurra la voix fielleuse de Montgomery, au fond de la classe.

- La ferme, Pedicabus. Il y en a qui essayent de faire une potion, ici, maugréa Eccarius en dosant ses ingrédients avec soin.

Rogue arpentait les rangées de bureaux, et s'arrêta net devant celui de Dementia, qui s'affairait sur son chaudron. Le professeur s'approcha et fronça les sourcils en croisant les bras.

- Miss MacCalister, qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de préparer ?

Dementia s'arrêta net dans son dosage de bave de crapaud pour lever lentement la tête vers le chef de sa maison.

- Heu.. Hé bien, c'est une préparation que j'ai cru bon améliorer quelque peu, hem...

Le professeur Rogue se pencha prudemment au-dessus du chaudron, qui contenait une potion verdâtre qui fumait beaucoup. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra quelques instants. Toute la classe retenait son souffle.

- Mmh.. Eau de pluie, ciguë, aconit, larme de varan, plume de coquatrix... Une goutte de ce que vous êtes en train de préparer tuerait un troll.

Dementia baissa la tête avec un petit sourire étranglé de gêne. Rogue huma encore la préparation de la jeune Serpentard, et son visage s'éclaira.

- Tiens ! Je me trompe, ou vous avez rajouté une demie once de mandragore ?

- Non, professeur, minauda Dementia, dont le teint de porcelaine rosissait de plaisir. J'ai pensé que rajouter un peu de mandragore empêcherait la paralysie des tissus et prolongerait l'agonie de la victime qui pourrait attendre la mort dans d'atroces souffrances pendant de longues heures...

- Miss MacCalister, vous faites trop de hors programme ! Cela va finir par vous être préjudiciable plus tard, murmura Rogue en secouant la tête. Vous deviez préparer un anti-rhume, pas un poison violent. Je me vois obligé de sévir. Je retire cinq points à Serpentard pour votre non-respect des consignes...

Tous les Serpentards firent un "Oh !" de désapprobation.

- ... Et je vous octroie dix points pour cette exquise amélioration à base de mandragore. C'est du grand art, termina Rogue avec un petit sourire.

Ellen manqua s'étouffer de rage pendant cette altercation, et jura de faire mieux que Dementia pour avoir droit, elle aussi, à quelques minutes d'attention de la part de son professeur préféré.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait fini par remarquer le manège de Draco et voir les yeux de glace de son pire ennemi le transpercer continuellement eut raison de son assurance. Le Garçon qui a Survécu se trompa dans ses proportions, touilla sa préparation dans le mauvais sens, y versa son encrier au lieu de son flacon de sang d'araignée, enfin bref, grand était son trouble devant l'attention très excessive, à son sens, que lui portait Draco Malefoy.

- Harry, lui souffla Ron, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu te trompes de potion, là !

- Hein ?! Heu, désolé.. Ron, j'ai quelque chose sur la figure ou quoi ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Malefoy n'arrête pas de me regarder...

- Ha bon ? Fit Ron en se retournant pour voir, évidemment, Draco les yeux consciencieusement fixés sur sa racine de scabieuse coupée en dés.

- Cinq points en moins à Gryffondor pour bavardage !! Retentit la voix de Rogue du fond de la classe, où il était occupé à terroriser Neville.

Tous les Gryffondor poussèrent à l'unisson un soupir à faire trembler les vitres et le reste de la classe se passa sans autre incident notable, mis à part, quand, à la demande d'Eusebius, Cyprian se retourna pour lui passer son émincé de foie de vipère et leurs doigts s'effleurèrent par accident. Les deux garçons retournèrent aussitôt à leurs chaudrons, écarlates, intimidés et paniqués à l'idée qu'on aie pu les voir, ce qui était le cas pour les trois quarts de la classe - n'oublions pas que la discrétion n'avait jamais été leur fort. Eccarius avait levé le nez de sa potion, assisté à l'échange, puis levé les yeux au ciel en soupirant avant de reprendre la surveillance de la cuisson de sa préparation.

(La semaine prochaine dans "Premiers baisers à Serpentard" : Milicent se prend un râteau avec Marcus Flint pendant que Eccarius s'essaie sans succès au bowling et à la musique de chambre, et finit par opter plutôt pour le tricotage de chaussettes. Pendant ce temps, les Scroutts à pétard de Montgomery font encore des siennes, cette fois-ci dans la gamelle de Crockdur, et font gagner à leur maître une trentaine d'heures de nettoyage des serres pendant le week-end. Dementia finit par lui conseiller d'opter plutôt pour l'élevage des mantes religieuses.)


	4. Un régime éprouvant

Titre : Premiers Baisers à Serpentard

Auteur : Yoda Ben², Jedi Perverse

Pairing : Crabbe - Goyle

Genre : étude comportementale de la classe de cinquième année des Serpentard

Source : Harry Potter

Rating : PG-13 à cause de quelques gros mots

Disclaimer : Gnagnagna, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Sauf ceux qui n'apparaissent pas dans le livre original. Les persos sont à J.K.Rowling, même Rogue (groumpf.). Les chansons "Fat" et "Rye or the Kaiser" est à Al Yankovic, et il s'agit des parodies de "Bad" et "Eye of the Tiger" (pour vous donner une idée de la chanson).

Dédicace : A Arkel, dont l'immense sens de la déduction et la logique sans faille ont permis de trouver en un temps record la réponse à la très alambiquée et très difficile énigme dont j'avais posé les diaboliques jalons. Que l'Eternel la couvre du miel de ses bienfaits, que jamais ses précieuses oreilles ne soient offensées par des concours de poésie vogone, que mon directeur de maîtrise arrête de me harceler, que son regard sept et sept cent fois estimable se pose avec la même indulgence sur les très humbles lignes de ce torchon, que les grands services qu'elle m'a rendus soient sept et sept cent mille fois reconnus, que Pampa le cactus dansant danse encore longtemps dans les plaines d'Argentine, que Dumbledore accorde six trillions de points à Poufsouffle et que Severus Rogue soit mon esclave pour l'éternité (Comment ça c'est pas possible ?! Bah quoi, on peut rêver, non ?). Par Wull !!

Episode n76, "Un régime éprouvant " (résumé des épisodes précédents : un vent de folie plane sur Poudlard et la chasse aux kilos en trop est ouverte ! Tout cela coïncide avec l'arrivée de mystérieuses cartes à jouer... Est-ce encore un coup des Scroutts à pétard du facétieux et pelliculeux Montgomery ?)

Ce matin-là, en traînant des pieds sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, l'attention de Goyle fut attirée par la vive conversation d'un groupe de jeunes filles de Serpentard et de Serdaigle, dont Pansy, qui devisaient en lisant un magazine féminin.

- Oh ! Vous avez vu ? Les jupes se porteront asymétriques, pour les fêtes ! Lança la Serdaigle à qui appartenait le magazine.

- Chouette, ça tombe bien, j'en ai justement une de la saison passée qui ira très bien pour Noël, fit une Serpentard de troisième année. En la reprenant à l'ourlet et en raccourcissant les surplis, je crois que...

- Je te conseille d'abord de perdre quelques kilos, ma chérie, gloussa Pansy. J'ai l'impression que tu as un peu abusé des sucreries pendant Halloween !

La jeune fille se regarda et tâta ses hanches à travers son uniforme d'un air contrit.

- Heu.. Bôh, je n'ai quand même pas autant grossi ! Trois, quatre kilos, pas plus..

- Tiens, regarde à la page 65, fit la Serdaigle en feuilletant rapidement le magazine. Là ! Je savais que je l'avais vu ce matin.

- Fais voir..

- "La méthode ultime pour perdre vos rondeurs avant les fêtes", lut une seconde Serdaigle. D'après "Sorcière Hebdo", les plus grandes stars le suivent dès le mois de septembre.. Ouais, bof. Je ne suis quand même pas super convaincue, fit la seconde Serdaigle d'un air un peu dubitatif.

- Oh, l'important, c'est d'y croire..

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils conseillent ? S'enquit Ellen, qui écoutait jusque là un peu distraitement.

- Rien de très original, soupira la première Serdaigle. Ils conseillent en gros de manger moins gras, moins sucré, de privilégier les fruits et légumes frais et de faire un peu d'exercice.

- Pas de surprise.. Ils annoncent ça tous les trois mois. C'était pas la peine d'annoncer "numéro spécial" sur la couverture.

- Mouais..

- Enfin, c'est toujours utile, ce genre de conseils, fit Ellen en haussant les épaules. C'est toujours plus difficile de draguer avec des kilos en trop.

- Ooh !!! Aurais-tu quelqu'un en tête ? Demanda Pansy avec un grand sourire entendu.

- Enfin, quelqu'un en tête à part le professeur Rogue, évidemment ! Renchérirent les deux Serdaigle en riant.

- Non ! Non, non ! Répondit la jeune fille en rougissant. C'est juste une vérité établie, c'est tout !

- C'est vrai, remarque. Le mois dernier, j'avais réussi à perdre trois kilos, et j'aurais juré que les garçons de la classe me regardaient autrement..

- Pas faux.

- Enfin, si les conseils de ce magazine permettent que Christopher MacNee finisse enfin par me remarquer un jour, je veux bien essayer !

- Le Serdaigle de sixième année qui a remporté le tournoi d'échecs sorciers la semaine dernière ?

- C'est cela même.

- Oh, je vois..

- Bon, je veux pas être rabat-joie, les filles, mais il me semble qu'on va bientôt être en retard.

- Oh, m'en parle pas, on commence par le Soin aux Créatures Magiques, ce matin.

- La barbe.

La petite discussion s'arrêta là et les jeunes filles se dispersèrent. La propriétaire du magazine le roula et le rangea dans son cartable, ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière une de ses oreilles pointues, puis suivit sa camarade vers la table des Serdaigle. Pansy, Ellen et la fille de troisième année en firent autant.

Gregory resta un moment sur place. Cette fille voulait maigrir pour plaire à un garçon...

Il se regarda dans le reflet de la fenêtre en face de lui, et se rendit compte qu'il occupait à peu près autant d'espace que deux élèves ordinaires. Sa stature d'armoire à glace y était pour quelque chose, mais il devait définitivement avouer que les petites excursions qu'il effectuait désormais chaque premier vendredi du mois en compagnie d'Eusebius, ceci ajouté aux quantités pantagruéliques de nourriture qu'il ingurgitait d'ordinaire, finissaient par alourdir sa silhouette plus que de raison. Son cerveau finit par mettre en corrélation sa situation à celle de la Serdaigle, et l'idée germa dans son esprit laborieux avec le bruit que fait une ampoule naissant dans un chou. Il attrapa sa plume, griffonna l'idée sur sa main ("maigrire pour plère à Eusebius"), tacha horriblement la manche de sa chemise en omettant d'attendre que l'encre soit sèche, et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses condisciples. Pendant toute la matinée, il repensa à cette discussion, et songea vaguement à aller extorquer le magazine de force à la Serdaigle pour récupérer l'article qui l'intéressait. Mais il se ravisa en pensant que d'une part, la fille en question ne se laisserait sans doute pas faire et le bombarderait de sorts aussi inventifs que douloureux, et d'autre part, il aurait beaucoup de mal à expliquer aux garçons de son dortoir en général et à Eusebius en particulier ce qu'il ferait, le cas échéant, en possession d'un magazine féminin. Tout en retournant à son dortoir - les Serpentard avaient quartier libre pour l'après-midi -, il prit sur lui de se remémorer ce que les filles avaient dit et se souvint des conseils qu'elles avaient commenté : manger moins, moins gras et moins sucré, privilégier les fruits et légumes et faire un peu de sport. Il écrivit tout ceci sur sa main, puis son bras, en faisant toujours moultes fautes d'orthographe, et lorsqu'il arriva à son dortoir, sa manche gauche était devenue bleu outremer. Il serra le poing d'un air déterminé et commença à se déshabiller.

Your butt is wide, well mine is too  
Just watch your mouth or I'll sit on you  
The word is out, better treat me right  
'Cause I'm the king of cellulite  
Ham on, ham on, ham on whole wheat, all right  
  
My zippers bust, my buckles break  
I'm too much man for you to take  
The pavement cracks when I fall down  
I've got more chins than Chinatown  
  
Well, I've never used a phone booth  
And I've never seen my toes  
When I'm goin' to the movies  
I take up seven rows  
  
Because I'm fat, I'm fat, come on  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
You know I'm fat, I'm fat, come on you know  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
Don'tcha call me pudgy, portly or stout  
Just now tell me once again who's fat  
  
When I walk out to get my mail  
It measures on the Richter scale  
Down at the beach I'm a lucky man  
I'm the only one who gets a tan  
If I have one more pie a la mode  
I'm gonna need my own zip code  
  
When you're only having seconds  
I'm having twenty-thirds  
When I go to get my shoes shined  
I gotta take their word  
  
Because I'm fat, I'm fat, sha mone  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it you know  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
And my shadow weighs forty-two pounds  
Lemme tell you once again who's fat  
  
If you see me comin' your way  
Better give me plenty space  
If I tell you that I'm hungry  
Then won't you feed my face  
  
Because I'm fat, I'm fat, come on  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it, you know  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
Woo woo woo, when I sit around the house  
I really sit around the house  
  
You know I'm fat, I'm fat, come on  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it, you know it  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
You know, you know, you know, come on  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
And you know all by myself I'm a crowd  
Lemme tell you once again  
  
You know I'm huge, I'm fat, you know it  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
You know I'm fat, you know, hoo  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it, you know  
(Fat, fat, really really fat)  
And the whole world knows I'm fat and I'm proud  
Just tell me once again who's fat

Cyprian se regarda dans la glace, uniquement vêtu de son caleçon "Batman" et d'un maillot de corps blanc. Il se redressa, puis se regarda de face, puis de profil. Il eut une grimace désappointée en voyant les poignées d'amour qui commençaient déjà à se former sur ses hanches, et tenta de rentrer le ventre. Cela améliora un peu le résultat, mais Goyle devait se rendre à l'évidence : il devenait trop gros. Or, ce n'était pas avec un corps transformé en monstrueux bloc de gelée bloblotante qu'il gagnerait le cœur de son cher Eusebius. Goyle décida donc de prendre le taureau par les cornes et, au lieu de son habituel uniforme, enfila un pantalon et une veste de jogging, puis partit en petite foulée faire le tour du château en courant.

_Fat and weak, what a disgrace  
Guess the champ got too lazy  
Ain't gonna fly now, he's just takin' up space  
Sold his gloves, threw his eggs down the drain  
  
But he's no bum, he works down the street  
He bought the neighborhood deli  
Back on his feet, now he's choppin' up meat  
Come inside, maybe you'll hear him say  
  
Try the rye or the kaiser  
They're on special tonight  
If you want, you can have an appetizer  
You might like our salami and the liver's all right  
And they'd really go well with the rye  
Or the kaiser  
  
_Cyprian s'essouffla dès les premiers mètres, et s'arrêta près d'un portrait goguenard pour récupérer, indifférent aux rires du chevalier de la peinture. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas prévu que perdre du poids serait si difficile. Il se remit en route, une minute de repos plus tard. En chemin, il croisa Eccarius qui pouffa lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, et deux Poufsouffle qui allaient à leur entraînement de Quidditch, et qui ouvrirent des yeux gigantesques en le regardant passer.

_Never eats while on the job  
He heard it's good to stay hungry  
But he makes a pretty mean shish kabob  
Have a taste, they were made fresh today  
  
_

Pendant ce temps, Draco sortait tel un prince de son dortoir, et était majestueusement assis dans le meilleur fauteuil de la salle commune depuis quelques instants à peine, à se faire admirer de sa cour, lorsqu'un hibou fatigué largua sur ses genoux une enveloppe ventrue dont le contenu était retenu à grand-peine entre les plis de papier kraft par un métrage impressionnant de scotch. Draco fronça les sourcils et regarda derrière l'enveloppe dans le mince espoir, déçu, de trouver l'adresse d'un expéditeur.

- C'est une lettre de tes parents ? Demanda Ellen.

- Non. Ils m'en ont envoyé une hier... Tiens, on dirait des cartes, fit Draco en défaisant enfin le paquet.

- Ca ressemble aux cartes qu'on trouve dans les paquets de Chocogrenouilles, fit Eccarius.

- Fais voir !

Draco étendit sur ses genoux environ une quarantaine de cartes à jouer, représentant toutes de grandes silhouettes drapées et encapuchonnées de noir, de taille et de statures variables, au visage indécelable entre les plis de tissu sombre, sur un fond de mur de pierres. Il faut avouer que les tailles et les statures étaient à peu près le seul moyen de reconnaître qui était représenté sur les cartes, car elles annonçaient toutes la mention "Mangemort", et au dos, à la place de la description du magicien : "Mangemort : fidèle serviteur de Lord Voldemort. Parfois humble manœuvre, parfois haut dignitaire, le Mangemort est lié au Seigneur Ténébreux par une loyauté sans faille et une parfaite absence de scrupules."

- Des cartes "Mangemort"... C'est vraiment une drôle d'idée, murmura Dementia en prenant une carte pour la regarder de plus près.

- A votre avis, celle-là, qui elle peut bien représenter ? Demanda Eccarius en montrant une carte représentant quelqu'un de plutôt grand et mince.

- Fais voir ! Fit Ellen.

Elle arracha quasiment la carte des mains d'Eccarius, ferma les yeux et se concentra intensément, le morceau de carton sur le cœur.

- Heu.. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Pansy, intriguée par le manège de sa camarade.

- Chut ! Je tente de retrouver la carte du professeur Rogue.

- Je vois. Avec tes vibrations énergétiques, je suppose ? Ricana Dementia en récupérant cinq cartes qu'elle se mit à regarder avec Eccarius.

- Non, avec la force de mon admiration sans faille envers notre Directeur de Maison ! Se récria Ellen de toute sa hauteur, puis en laissant tomber la carte qu'elle tenait, et qui n'était manifestement pas la bonne.

- Pour ce qui est d'être sans faille, je te fais confiance, murmura Draco. Tiens, essaye celle-là, pour voir.

Il tendit une carte à Ellen qui se livra au même examen que précédemment, et fit un grand sourire en fixant l'image avec adoration.

- C'est lui. J'en suis sûre !! Je peux la garder, Draco ?

- Hein ? Oui, oui, fit-il d'un mouvement vague de la main.

- Oh, celle-là, on dirait bien que c'est ton père, fit Dementia en lui tendant une carte représentant quelqu'un de grand et drapé dans une étoffe d'un aspect soyeux, ténébreux, et honteusement cher.

- Tiens, tiens... C'est fort possible, murmura l'héritier Malefoy en regardant la carte à son tour.

- Hé, Montgomery, évite de les tripoter, tu vas les graisser avec tes grosses mains pleines de doigts !

- Mmh.. Là, je crois que c'est mon père, dit Dementia.

- Le mien, plutôt.. Regarde, il a une épaule plus haute que l'autre, rétorqua Eccarius en regardant la carte avec attention. Mon paternel s'est fait une luxation pendant un entraînement de Quidditch, quand il était en quatrième année. Il en a gardé des épaules asymétriques.

- Tu la veux ?

- Faudrait demander à Draco..

- Non, non, c'est bon, vous pouvez les garder. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas avoir la collection complète juste en la demandant à celui qui a fait ces cartes, dit-il avec un petit sourire suffisant.

- Ca c'est sympa, merci.

En effet, Draco savait que Peter Pettigrew avait grandement besoin d'argent, et il le soupçonnait fort d'avoir eu cette idée pour arrondir ses fins de mois...

- Oh, là, je crois que c'est le père de Pansy.

- Ha oui. Dis donc, Milly, tu as le coup d'œil !

- Ah ! Celles-là, avec ces deux armoires à glace, ça ne peut être que Crabbe et Goyle senior ! Tiens, je te les laisse, Crabbe, lança-t-il en jetant les deux cartes dans la direction de Vincent, qui les attrapa avec maladresse.

- Merci Draco...

- Et celles qui restent ?

- "Premier arrivé, premier servi !!" Récita Draco en lançant les dernières cartes au milieu de ses camarades, qui se jetèrent aussitôt dessus comme des chiens de chasse sur un cerf à la curée. Il s'appuya sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil pour observer la scène avec un petit sourire condescendant, ce qu'il faisait à merveille.

Pendant ce temps, Pansy regardait la bataille autour des cartes Mangemort avec un peu d'inquiétude. Ce genre de comportement n'était pas vraiment à même d'honorer sa Maison, et elle se devait, en tant que préfète, d'y mettre bon ordre. Aussi, elle alla se placer un peu en hauteur et cria :

- Hep ! Je peux en placer une ?

L'étripage collectif cessa un instant et les Serpentard arrêtèrent de s'entre dépecer à coups d'ongles pour l'écouter.

- Bon, écoutez, cette histoire de cartes Mangemort c'est très bien, mais n'oubliez pas que les activités de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom doivent être discrètes, et que ces cartes lui font une publicité plus qu'inopportune !

- Comment ça ? Fit Crabbe en lâchant la jambe d'Eccarius et en desserrant son étreinte autour du cou de Montgomery.

- Hé bien, il me semble que si l'on doit mal agir, la précaution élémentaire est d'être discrets. Or, ce n'est pas avec ce genre de trucs qu'on agit de façon discrète ! En effet, lança-t-elle d'un air passionné, la fourberie et la dissimulation sont deux des piliers de la mentalité Serpentard ! C'est en dissimulant ses objectifs et en enjôlant son adversaire pour mieux le tromper que nous arrivons le mieux à nos fins, pas en se montrant au grand jour avec des moyens de communication de masse dignes du plus balourd des Gryffondor ! L'ordre doit régner dans notre Maison, même si ce n'est qu'en surface, afin de duper les autres ! Et...

- Mais moi, je trouve que ces cartes sont très bien, Pansy, murmura Draco en regardant la jeune fille par-dessus ses ongles manucurés.

Pansy sentit son cœur de jeune fille fondre devant l'héritier Malefoy, et elle retourna s'asseoir auprès des autres en marmonnant un vague "oh et puis zut" énamouré.

Revenons à Goyle, qui arrivait au second étage, au bord de la syncope. Il avait tout d'abord songé à faire le tour complet du château, mais son souffle l'abandonna rapidement, et il abrégea sa course en coupant par la salle des escaliers. Il s'arrêta de nouveau et avisa l'entrée du couloir qui menait à la Salle Commune des Serpentard, et commença à monter et descendre les escaliers, toujours en petite foulée.

_Try the rye or the kaiser or the wheat or the white  
Maybe I can suggest an appetizer  
Stay away from the tuna, it smells funny tonight  
But you just can't go wrong with the rye  
Or the kaiser  
  
So today, his deli comes first  
Still he dreams of his past days of glory  
Goes in the back and beats up on the liverwurst  
All the while you can still hear him say  
  
It's the rye or the kaiser, it's the thrill of one bite  
Let me please be your catering advisor  
If you want substitutions I won't put up a fight  
You can have your roast beef on the rye  
Or the kaiser  
  
The rye or the kaiser  
The rye or the kaiser  
The rye or the Kaiser_

Mus par une inspiration diabolique, ce fut à ce moment que les volées de marches, déjà farceuses d'ordinaire, se mirent à pivoter et changer de place, de sorte que Cyprian, haletant, ne pensant qu'à éviter de se prendre les pieds dans les marches, ne s'aperçût de rien. Au bout d'une demi-heure, épuisé, suant tant et plus dans son survêtement trop chaud, Cyprian et se rendit compte que ce qu'il avait pris pour le dernier escalier avant d'arriver à sa salle venait de le mener à son point de départ. Néanmoins, il sautilla sur place et passa quelques instants à donner des coups de poing dans le vide, tout en soufflant bien en cadence. Puis il jugea plus judicieux de prendre les escaliers en marchant, cette fois, et de faire attention où ces derniers le menaient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva à la salle commune des Serpentard, le visage écarlate, baignant de transpiration, les cheveux collés sur le front, la main gauche bleue, engoncé dans son survêtement trempé et sentant assez fort le gymnase. Ses condisciples prirent une mine dégoûtée en le voyant ainsi, et finirent par se disperser en emportant chacun une ou plusieurs cartes Mangemort. Seul Eusebius resta à sa place, tripotant ses gros doigts d'un air gêné. Cyprian s'approcha de lui en retirant sa veste de jogging et s'assit à côté de lui.

- De quoi ils parlaient, avant que j'arrive ?

- De cartes Mangemort, fit Eusebius. Draco en a reçu plein, et on les a regardées, et après, on a eu le droit de prendre celles qu'on voulait.

- Ah.. Heu... Il n'en reste aucune ?

Cyprian regarda autour de lui, et force était de constater qu'il n'y avait nulle trace de cartes par terre, ou sur la table basse. Il savait que l'une des règles les plus absolues de l'éthique, ou du moins, ce qui servait d'éthique dans la Maison Serpentard, était "Premier arrivé, premier servi, chacun pour soi et les absents ont toujours tort", mais c'était toujours une chose que de l'appliquer, et une autre de la subir. Il baissa la tête et regarda ses baskets avec tristesse. Eusebius brisa le silence un peu maladroit qui venait de s'installer :

- Heuu.. Cyprian..

- Quoi ?

- Je.. Je t'en ai gardé une, murmura Eusebius, rouge de confusion, en sortant une carte un peu cornée de sa manche et en la tendant à un Cyprian littéralement transfiguré de bonheur.

- Oh, merci !! Heu... Elle.. Elle est pour moi ?

- Voui, fit-il en desserrant un peu le col de sa chemise avec le doigt.

Cyprian prit sa carte avec révérence et la fixa comme s'il s'agissait du frère cadet du Sacré Graal. De toute façon, la moindre chose qu'il recevait d'Eusebius était pour lui un trésor, et réciproquement. Il regarda la carte qu'Eusebius tenait encore et les deux garçons comparèrent longuement les deux cartes.

- A ton avis, c'est laquelle, mon père ?

- Je crois que c'est la tienne..

- Ou alors, c'est peut-être le tien, sur ma carte...

- Au fait, Cyprian..

- Oui ?

- Heu.. Qu'est ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ?

- Ho.. Heu... Je.. Je voulais faire un peu d'exercice, histoire de.. Hem.. Perdre quelques kilos..

- Ah.. Mais, heu... Pourquoi ?

- Ben..

Cyprian était rouge, et cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus à cause de sa course.

- Ben, heu.. Je.. Je pense que c'est quand même, heu... Mieux d'avoir, hem, un peu de poids en moins.. Tu vois.. Pour mieux présenter, quoi...

- Ah... Oh, tu sais, fit Eusebius en rougissant à son tour, moi, les kilos en trop, ça ne me gêne pas tellement..

- Ha bon ?

- Voui... Murmura-t-il en tortillant ses doigts, un petit sourire stupide aux lèvres, les yeux obstinément fixés sur sa carte Mangemort. Mais, heu... Enfin.. C'est.. C'est bien de.. Heu.. Faire des efforts..

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, rougirent encore plus, si telle chose était possible, et se décidèrent enfin à se lever pour regagner leur dortoir, et, pour le cas de Cyprian, prendre une bonne douche.

(La semaine prochaine dans "Premiers baisers à Serpentard" : Dementia essaie sans succès de négocier à l'amiable le silence d'Ellen à propos de sa honteuse passion pour l'épépinage de groseilles à la plume d'oie, tandis que Pansy rate lamentablement une coloration capillaire, initialement destinée à plaire à Draco, qui rend ses cheveux orange et la force au port du bonnet pendant deux mois au moins. Rubeus Hagrid trouve un Scroutt à pétard dans l'écuelle de son chien et refuse de le rendre à Montgomery, qui éprouve un vague mécontentement à ce sujet.)


	5. Une menace nommée Milly

Titre : Premiers Baisers à Serpentard

Auteur : Yoda Ben², Jedi Perverse

Pairing : Crabbe - Goyle et autres horreurs avec des persos originaux

Genre : Insanités en sitcom

Source : Harry Potter

Rating : PG-13 à cause de quelques gros mots

Disclaimer : Gnagnagna, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Sauf ceux qui n'apparaissent pas dans le livre original. Les persos sont à J.K.Rowling, même Rogue (et ça c'est dommage.).

Note : Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tous les gens qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review. Je les en remercie beaucoup, mais étant donné que je n'ai plus d'accès Internet chez moi, je ne peux mettre les chapitres de mes fics en ligne que par disquette interposée, chez les copines qui m'ont gentiment laissé quelques minutes de leur temps de connexion pour m'occuper de mon compte Ne prenez donc pas mon silence pour du mépris, un manque de temps ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste que je ne peux tout simplement pas accéder au Net de façon régulière. Merci de votre compréhension et retour à l'histoire - poil à la passoire.

Dédicace : A Agnès. Je la remercie sept mille et sept cent mille fois de sa fidélité et de me harceler pour avoir la suite de Premiers Baisers à Serpentard, parce que c'est chaque fois un énorme baume à mon petit cœur meurtri d'écrivailleuse d'insanités. Tout en creusant une profonde fosse d'où je pourrai me prosterner d'encore plus bas pour excuser l'énorme retard de ce chapitre, j'espère néanmoins qu'il lui plaira autant que les autres et qu'elle continuera à me donner son avis sur l'histoire. Que Dumbie fasse pleuvoir points et bénédictions sur la Maison de Poufsouffle, qu'Al Yankovic continue encore à chanter la nourriture de ses accents lyriques, que "La Loi du Désir" d'Almodovar soit enfin disponible un jour en DVD et que la chanson des micro-ondes soit adaptée en comédie musicale. Par Wull !

Episode n°84, "Une menace nommée Milly " (résumé des épisodes précédents : malgré le frimas hivernal, c'est le printemps dans le cœur bourré d'hormones des élèves de la cinquième année de Serpentard ! Des armées de petits cœurs roses et rouges gravitent autour des têtes. Et qu'en est-il pour nos deux amis ?..)

Ce matin-là, Pansy était seule dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Elle regardait la pluie tomber par la fenêtre, son cœur de jeune fille entièrement tourné vers un certain jeune Serpentard blond, arrogant et gominé au stade terminal. Sa rêverie fut interrompue par l'arrivée de sa meilleure amie, Millicent Bullstrode. La nouvelle venue s'installa sur le canapé en face d'elle et soupira bruyamment pour attirer l'attention de sa compagne. Laquelle leva les yeux vers elle, s'arrachant à ses tendres pensées à contrecœur.

- Que t'arrive-t-il aujourd'hui, Milly ? Tu as ta tête des grands jours..

- Ah, là, là, Pansy, je m'ennuie tellement ! Et je suis tellement seule...

- Hé bien, trouve-toi un petit ami !

- Oh, mais j'ai essayé d'avoir un petit ami ! Mais tu sais, Pansy, c'est difficile, dit-elle en se remémorant ses dernières tentatives.

Un matin, elle avisa Rusard qui frottait le parquet en grommelant. Elle se planta devant lui, les mains derrière le dos :

- Bonjour, monsieur Rusard.

- Grmblmmm..

- Oh, comme le parquet est propre et bien ciré! Ca se voit que vous avez le coup de main !

- Ecarte-toi, avorton.

- Ah ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'écartant docilement. Vous ai-je dit que j'aimais moi aussi beaucoup les chats ? Je trouve que ce sont des bêtes fascinantes, dit-elle en tentant de caresser Miss Teigne, qui lui cracha au visage et courut se cacher derrière son maître.

- Pousse-toi ! Grogna Rusard en essorant sa serpillière.

- Dites-moi, monsieur Rusard, est-ce que vous n'avez jamais pensé à une relation privilégiée entre vous et...

Rusard leva des yeux furibards vers Millicent, qui le regardait avec un sourire engageant.

- Non mais ça va pas ! Espèce de.. De... D'ELEVE ! Hurla-t-il en lui jetant sa serpillière, alors qu'elle s'enfuyait sans demander son reste.

Pansy ouvrit des yeux ronds à ce récit.

- Attends... Si je n'ai pas compris de travers, tu as proposé à RUSARD de sortir avec toi !

- Ben oui ! Fit Millicent en haussant les épaules.

- Ma pauvre Milly, je ne te savais pas désespérée à ce point !..

- Oh, mais pas du tout ! Je voulais juste sortir avec quelqu'un, c'est tout !

- Mais, quand même, Rusard...

- Bôh, j'ai même essayé avec le professeur Rogue.

- Tu... TU QUOI !

Ce jour-là, Millicent avait patiemment attendu que le professeur Rogue finisse son cours avec les cinquième année de Serdaigle, et que le dernier élève soit sorti du cachot. Elle regarda le professeur Rogue récupérer son cartable, y enfoncer ses liasses de devoirs à corriger et se diriger vers la porte en arpentant le parquet comme s'il en haïssait chaque planche. Puis, elle se posta devant la porte d'un air mielleux. Elle avait planifié absolument chaque mot de son discours, chaque argument pour faire pencher la balance de son côté. Elle s'était creusé la tête pour trouver des avantages à sortir avec une de ses élèves, occulter soigneusement la réaction possible des parents ; elle s'était appliquée à chanter avec des accents quasi lyriques le côté follement romantique d'un amour interdit, d'une différence d'âge d'une vingtaine d'années et d'une incompatibilité d'humeurs totalement manifeste. Et pour faire bonne mesure, elle s'était fait des couettes retenues avec de jolis rubans couleur émeraude, s'était mis du bleu sur les yeux et avait astiqué ses souliers à en avoir des crampes au poignet. Quand elle avait quitté son dortoir en jetant un dernier coup d'œil dans son grand miroir, elle s'y était trouvée irrésistible. Mais force était de constater que la réaction du professeur de potions était sensiblement plus nuancée. Il la fixa avec son regard n° 19, "Bon, écoutez, j'ai eu une rude journée, alors n'en rajoutez pas ou je vais devenir méchant".

- Bonjour, professeur, lança-t-elle d'un air enjoué. Fait beau aujourd'hui, vous ne trouvez p...

- Miss Bullstrode, coupa-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez avec deux doigts, je tiens à vous prévenir.

- De quoi ?

- Quoi que vous puissiez me proposer, je vous le dis tout de suite. C'est NON.

Et dans un savant jeu de cape dont il avait seul le secret, Severus Rogue disparut dans les couloirs, laissant Millicent seule devant le cachot n°4.

Pansy, cette fois, était écroulée, à mi-chemin entre la crise de fou rire et une stupéfaction horrifiée.

- J'y crois pas... Tu as demandé à notre propre directeur de Maison de sortir avec toi... Mais tu n'as donc aucune limite ! A qui tu vas t'attaquer, bientôt ? Une fille ?

- Déjà essayé, grogna Millicent. Et je n'ai pas eu davantage de succès.

Pansy eut l'impression que l'intérieur de sa tête était en train de tomber en morceaux.

Ce jour-là, Millicent avait décidé de s'informer sur la proie qu'elle convoitait, à savoir Dementia. En effet, la jeune fille se disait que finalement, une fille ou un garçon, c'était un peu la même chose. Elle avait donc pris soin de vérifier que Dementia était en ce moment célibataire, que sortir avec une fille ne la dérangeait pas, et s'était renseignée sur ses groupes musicaux préférés et les livres qu'elle aimait bien afin de meubler la conversation. Le jour où elle s'estima enfin prête, elle alla voir Dementia, qui était en train de feuilleter paresseusement un magazine.

- Dementia, je peux te parler une minute ?

- Mmh...

- Heu.. Dis, tu veux pas sortir avec moi ? Murmura Millicent, le rose aux joues.

Dementia leva les yeux de son magazine et regarda la jeune fille.

- En échange, tu peux me procurer un autographe du Seigneur Ténébreux ?

- Heu.. Non, balbutia Millicent, prise au dépourvu.

Dementia retourna à son magazine.

- Alors c'est non.

Pansy avait du mal à y croire. Millicent la regarda alors avec un grand sourire calculateur.

- Au fait, Pansy, tu n'as pas envie de sortir avec...

- Je ne suis pas intéressée, se dépêcha de dire Pansy. Mais quand même, Milly... Tu exagères !

- Mais mon cœur est si las de n'avoir personne à aimer !

- Y a des limites entre avoir envie de sortir avec quelqu'un et faire des propositions à tout ce qui bouge ! Mince, toutes les filles de la section ne rêvent que de sortir avec un des gars de l'équipe de Quidditch !

- Mais là aussi, j'ai essayé, soupira Millicent.

En effet : un autre jour, elle alla attendre Marcus Flint à l'entrée des vestiaires de Quidditch, et l'épingla contre le mur avec une expression qu'elle espérait sensuelle plaquée sur le visage :

- Dis, Marcus, tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi ?

Marcus, une fois le premier choc passé, réussit à se dégager et se drapa dans sa dignité froissée et sa robe de Quidditch en même temps. Il jeta un long regard dédaigneux à la jeune fille, et finit par s'éloigner majestueusement en lui lançant :

- Désolé, tu ne m'intéresses pas. Si tu permets, j'ai autre chose à faire.

Il avisa Oliver Wood qui allait visiblement lui aussi sur le terrain, et les deux garçons allèrent, bras dessus bras dessous, effectuer leur "entraînement particulier" (ce qui était un secret de Polichinelle pour toute l'école). Millicent les regarda l'éloigner, Marcus donnant une tape sur les fesses d'un Oliver gloussant comme une collégienne, haussa les épaules et partit à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie.

Pansy semblait être entrée dans la Quatrième Dimension.

- Alors là, je n'y crois plus.

- Pourtant c'est vrai. Depuis que je suis rentrée, je me suis pris un râteau de la part d'Eccarius, la moitié des cinquième année de Serdaigle et de Madame Pomfresh.

- Ah ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit pour se justifier ? Maugréa Pansy avec cynisme.

- Elle a rougi, s'est mise à rire et m'a dit qu'elle était déjà prise. D'ailleurs, en discutant un peu avec elle, elle m'a appris que c'était elle, la Miss Courrier du Cœur de Sorcière Hebdo. Incroyable comme le monde est petit, non ? Alors que je lui avais envoyé une lettre il y a deux mois, tu te souviens ?

- Assez, oui, fit Pansy. Tu nous en as parlé pendant environ trois semaines à raison d'environ 67 fois par jour, sans compter les heures de repas, et tu as épinglé la page en question un peu partout sur les murs du dortoir.

- Alors, maintenant, je suis un peu désœuvrée. A ton avis, à qui je pourrais bien demander de sortir avec moi ? Qui à part Draco ?

- Il y a bien Crabbe et Goyle, si tu es vraiment prête à tout pour ne pas être seule, dit Pansy sur le ton de la rigolade.

Mais elle déchanta vite en se rendant compte qu'une inquiétante lueur venait d'éclairer les yeux de Millicent, qui se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la Salle Commune.

- Hé! Attends, c'était pour de rire ! Milly, reviens !

- Au contraire ! Je me souviens que je ne leur ai pas demandé. Merci de m'avoir fait réparer mon oubli, Pansy !

Millicent se mit donc en route vers le terrain de Quidditch pour trouver l'un des deux hommes de main de Draco. En chemin, elle croisa Ellen, qui devisait avec Lavinia Thompson, une Serdaigle de sixième année, alors que Rafaela Starkey, une seconde élève de la Maison des Intellos (comme les autres élèves les surnommaient) allait les rejoindre. Elle ralentit le pas, obéissant au réflexe de toujours glaner des informations sur les autres dans le but de s'en servir contre eux plus tard. En plus, Lavinia et Rafaela avaient toutes deux décliné ses propositions de sortir avec elle.

- Tiens, salut ! Alors, Rafaela, comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Christopher MacNee ? Demanda Lavinia.

- ... Très bien ! Fit la Serdaigle en rougissant.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et se mirent à glousser d'un air complice en se donnant des coups de coude.

- Oh, oh ! Alors, comment c'était ?

- Hé bien, tout ce que vous saurez, c'est qu'il a été un vrai gentleman ! En tout cas, c'était une expérience tout à fait plaisante.

- Il t'a réinvitée ?

- Oui, pour le week-end prochain. J'ai déjà hâte d'y être, fit la jeune Serdaigle, les joues écarlates, ses longues oreilles pointues battant l'air.

Millicent reprit sa route, un peu vexée alors que les jeunes filles se dispersaient en riant.

Pourquoi Rafaela a décliné mon invitation, songea-t-elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve, à MacNee ? La barbe mise à part, je suis presque aussi grande et musclée que lui, pourtant..

Mais elle coupa court à ses réflexions en arrivant aux gradins réservés aux Serpentard, où le spectacle auquel elle assista la figea sur place.

Volant avec grâce et puissance (enfin, si on assistait à la scène avec les yeux déjà énamourés de Millicent), Gregory Goyle s'éleva jusqu'à un des deux Cognards et d'un violent coup de batte, l'envoya à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là. Millicent, par le banal miracle de l'amour, transposait déjà les défauts de son nouveau coup de foudre en qualités rares : elle trouvait une élégance folle à sa manière de mettre son doigt ganté de peau de dragon dans une de ses narines et de se gratter le dos avec sa batte ; elle fondit comme neige au soleil devant sa manière de massacrer le mannequin à l'effigie de Harry Potter dont les Serpentard se servaient pour leur entraînement, et ensuite d'atterrir pile au milieu de la seule flaque du terrain, pour se retrouver boueux jusqu'aux genoux. Bref, Millicent était en train de tomber folle amoureuse de Goyle.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas à s'en apercevoir, car lorsqu'il sortit des vestiaires, dans l'intention de passer une soirée tranquille avec Eusebius, à fixer le feu dans la Salle Commune, assis côte à côte sans oser ni se toucher, ni se parler, ni se regarder, enfin bref, une soirée torride comme il les aimait, une tornade en uniforme féminin lui barra le passage et devant ses yeux médusés, se tenait le mètre quatre-vingt douze et les quatre-vingt quinze kilos tout en muscles et en couettes rousses de Millicent Bullstrode, tout sourire. Elle l'empêcha de partir en s'appuyant à bout de bras au mur, et battit des cils telle la biche émue :

- Salut Greg ! Comment tu vas ?

- Hein ?

- Tu as été fantastique à l'entraînement de tout à l'heure !

- Hu ?

- Si, si, je te jure ! Fait beau, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Heu..

- Tu n'aurais pas envie de sortir avec moi, par hasard ?

- Hmm.. Fit Goyle, embarrassé, en jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui, cherchant de l'aide.

Le cœur de Millicent fit un bond. Pour la première fois, elle ne recevait pas un "non" direct et ferme. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait enfin ses chances ?

- Génial ! Bon, alors on se retrouve au réfectoire dans une heure, je te garderai une place ! Tchao !

Et la jeune fille s'en fut après lui avoir envoyé le souffle d'un baiser, transportée de joie. Draco, qui avait assisté de loin à l'entretien, craignant d'être lui aussi la cible des attentions de l'adolescente, approcha et tapota l'épaule d'un Goyle désemparé avec un sourire narquois :

- Hé bien, voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais le goût des Walkyries taillées comme des armoires à glace, Goyle ! Tous mes vœux de bonheur, ha ha ha !

Et il s'éloigna à son tour avec le reste de l'équipe en ricanant.

Goyle prit le chemin de son dortoir, et lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, Crabbe sortit à son tour des vestiaires, au moins aussi anéanti que s'il avait découvert des cadenas sur les celliers de Poudlard.

Une rivale ! Quelle catastrophe !

Comment allait-il faire ? Millicent semblait aimer Cyprian, elle aussi.. Que se passerait-il si c'était avec elle qu'il préfèrerait passer des soirées à regarder le feu ? Une telle perspective le plongea dans une terrible consternation.

Sa douleur ne fit qu'empirer au dîner, où Millicent s'assit d'emblée à côté de Goyle et n'arrêta pas de l'accaparer pendant tout le repas. Elle lui arrachait son assiette dès qu'elle se vidait pour la remplir à nouveau, éclatait de rire dès qu'il faisait mine d'ouvrir la bouche autrement que pour manger, et le couvait de dizaines d'attentions qui étaient autant d'échardes dans le cœur d'Eusebius. Il n'osa pas regarder Cyprian dans les yeux lorsqu'ils retournèrent à leur dortoir.

Le manège de Millicent continua le lendemain, et tous les autres jours. Elle marchait dans l'ombre de Goyle, l'apostrophant sans cesse :

- Hello, Greg ! Tiens, je t'ai gardé un Chocogrenouille !

- Dis, Greg, j'ai attrapé un Gryffondor, et si on le secouait en le tenant par les pieds jusqu'à ce qu'il vomisse ? Ce serait drôle !

- Allez, Greg, on va au cours de Potions ! Je te garderai une place à côté de moi !

Crabbe était désespéré. Il n'avait plus le goût de se rendre aux petites incursions dans les cuisines, qui s'étaient multipliées depuis qu'il y allait accompagné de son cher Cyprian. Plus rien ne lui faisait plaisir, et il ne connaissait pas pire douleur que celle de voir Cyprian au bras de Millicent.

D'un point de vue plus objectif, on se rendait assez facilement compte que Goyle semblait plus agacé qu'autre chose par ces attentions constantes. Mais sa timidité naturelle et le fait qu'il ne saisissait pas vraiment la véritable nature des intentions de Millicent le forçaient à se taire, optant pour le parti de ne rien faire jusqu'à ce que sa force d'inertie finisse par lasser l'adolescente.

Ce soir-là, Crabbe se trouvait dans un coin de la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Millicent avait insisté pour faire une promenade avec Goyle dans les couloirs de Poudlard, et le second homme de main de l'héritier Malefoy se morfondait, sachant qu'il n'était pas de taille à combattre une rivale qui pesait vingt kilos de plus que lui et le dépassait de quinze bons centimètres. Non loin de lui, Dementia faisait les cent pas devant un Eccarius affalé dans un fauteuil :

- Non mais tu te rends compte ? Deux heures de colle pour avoir porté un badge ! Ils exagèrent !

- Quand même, murmura Eccarius, une jambe tendue sur un des accoudoirs du fauteuil se balançant doucement. Tu as vu ce qu'il y avait sur ton badge ?

- Bah quoi ? C'était mon badge "I'm EVIL & PROUD of it !" (pour les non-anglophones, ça veut dire "Je suis maléfique et fière de l'être !")

- Dementia, tu devrais savoir qu'en ces temps troublés, faire preuve de la moindre attirance envers le parti du Seigneur Ténébreux est on ne peut plus mal vu, dit-il en se levant, laissant obligeamment la place à la poupée zombie, qui s'y installa.

- Moi, je trouve qu'on devrait pouvoir porter ce genre d'accessoires à l'école. Après tout, tout le reste de mon uniforme est parfaitement réglementaire ! Je ne vois pas ce qui cloche !

- En effet, je trouve que sur ce point, tu as raison. D'ailleurs, une fois que je serai devenu Dumbledore à la place de Dumbledore, tout ça changera ! J'ai la vision d'une école où chacun sera libre de porter tous les badges qu'il souhaite sans avoir à justifier son acte !

- Grandiose ! Cria Dementia, enthousiaste.

- Nous devons organiser une grande manifestation, faire circuler des pétitions, et monter un atelier de badges clandestins !

- En sauce !

- J'ai plein d'idées pour faire changer les choses, et après ça, je ne donne pas dix ans pour être choisi comme nouveau directeur de Poudlard !

- Ouais ! s'écria Dementia, le poing levé.

Son regard croisa celui d'Eccarius, et leur sourire complice fut tout ce dont le monde autour d'eux fut témoin, avant qu'ils se ruent sur leur matériel de dessin et se lancent dans la confection de masse de badges à slogans évocateurs.

De son côté, Goyle n'en menait pas large. Millicent le tractait le long des couloirs, accrochée à son bras avec la ténacité d'une moule à son rocher, en babillant sans cesse. Il mit à contribution ce moment où on ne lui demandait pas d'être attentif pour réfléchir.

Cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise. Il trouvait que Millicent était sympa, mais pas au point de passer tout son temps libre avec elle, tout son temps de classe à côté d'elle, et aussi tous ses repas. Ca faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Eusebius, et ça lui manquait.

Et d'ailleurs, il aurait préféré être en ce moment avec lui, à marcher tranquillement, au lieu d'être tiré dans les couloirs façon ski nautique par Millicent. Goyle finit par prendre sa décision et s'arrêta net au milieu d'un couloir.

- Ben, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

- Millicent, je.. Je ne veux plus me promener.

- Bon, d'accord, on retourne à la Maison, alors. On recommencera demain !

- Heu, demain non plus. En fait.. Heu... Je.. Je ne veux plus rester avec toi, comme ça, tout le temps.

- Ha ?

- Millicent, commença Goyle, embarrassé, je.. Tu es très gentille, et je crois que tu m'aimes bien. Moi aussi, je t'aime bien, mais..

- Mais ?

- Mais j'aime quelqu'un davantage, finit par lâcher Goyle, dans un intense effort. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas dû faire un discours aussi long.

Il n'avait pas envie, malgré tout, de faire du mal à Millicent. Son père lui avait toujours dit que c'était mal de faire pleurer les filles, et il lui semblait que c'était là une situation propre à arracher des larmes à sa petite amie auto proclamée. Mais à son grand soulagement, les multiples vestes que Millicent avaient essuyées tout au long de sa jeune vie avaient fini par la blinder contre le phénomène de chagrin d'amour. Elle haussa les épaules, dit "Ha bon ? Ben d'accord", et s'éloigna. Rien d'autre. Goyle poussa un soupir soulagé et alla vers la Salle Commune des Serpentard pour y retrouver Crabbe. Il le trouva en train de grignoter sans conviction le contenu d'un bocal de cookies, les larmes aux yeux. Il s'approcha de lui par derrière, sans faire de bruit, et prit un gâteau par-dessus l'épaule de son ami. Ce dernier se retourna vivement, le vit et le grand sourire constellé de miettes qu'il lui adressa lui parut le plus beau du monde. Il s'assit à côté de Crabbe, et les deux garçons mangèrent en silence les cookies, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs doigts épais se frôlant parfois dans le bocal.

Pendant ce temps, Millicent était en train de se faire consoler par Pansy, qui épuisait toutes ses ressources pour lui remonter le moral. En effet, Millicent ressentait tout de même un peu de tristesse d'avoir fait capoter une des seules relations qu'elle avait réussi à entamer sans que l'autre ne s'enfuie en courant. Pansy, donc, tentait de dérider quelque peu son amie, lorsque Montgomery passa à proximité des deux jeunes filles. Il marcha sur son lacet -défait, comme d'habitude- et tomba en avant. Une poigne d'acier le rattrapa in extremis juste avant qu'il ne touche terre. C'était Millicent qui s'était élancée et lui avait épargné une chute douloureuse qui n'aurait pas manqué de briser une fois de plus ses énormes lunettes. Les yeux bruns de la jeune fille rencontrèrent les œufs au plat de Montgomery, et une étrange alchimie passa entre les deux Serpentard. Pansy les regarda, sourit avec un mélange d'attendrissement et de dégoût, et laissa les deux adolescents seuls.

(La semaine prochaine dans "Premiers baisers à Serpentard" : Dementia et Eccarius, après de longues heures passées à confectionner des badges à la lueur des chandelles, finissent par entamer une relation secrète -car qui dit secrète dit fourbe, Millicent arbore par-dessus son uniforme un tee-shirt avec écrit dessus "J'AIME MONTGOMERY PEDICABUS" et encourt les foudres de Rusard. Hagrid confisque l'élevage de Scroutts à pétard de Montgomery et Dementia pique une crise de rage après avoir cassé sa plume d'oie préférée en épépinant une groseille récalcitrante.)


	6. Psychose et Bombes à eau

Titre : Premiers Baisers à Serpentard

Auteur : Yoda Ben², Jedi Perverse

Pairing : Crabbe - Goyle et autres horreurs avec des persos originaux

Genre : Insanités en sitcom

Source : Harry Potter

Rating : PG-13 à cause de quelques gros mots

Disclaimer : Gnagnagna, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas. Sauf ceux qui n'apparaissent pas dans le livre original. Les persos sont à J.K.Rowling, même Rogue (et ça c'est dommage.).

Note : Bon, là, on ne peut même plus parler de retard. C'est en me déplaçant à l'autre bout de la planète et en me prosternant tête en bas que j'arriverai à être suffisamment humble pour m'excuser de cet astronomique retard, et pour remercier le lecteur virgule trois qui suit encore mes logorrhées. J'espère néanmoins que ce sixième numéro de Premiers Baisers à Serpentard vous fera plaisir, et promis, je vais tâcher de terminer cette fic, ainsi que toutes les autres que j'ai commencées. Par Wull !

Episode n°208, "Psychose et bombes à eau" (résumé des épisodes précédents : lorsqu'une banale affaire de bombes à eau jette la terreur dans tout Poudlard, ce n'est plus un vent de folie, mais une véritable tempête qui emporte tout sur son passage chez les Serpentard !..)

Tout commença ce matin-là par un fait des plus étranges : en se promenant, Crabbe et Goyle remarquèrent un attroupement à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque. Poussés par la curiosité, ils entrèrent et comprirent la raison d'une telle affluence : sur une des plus hautes étagères se tenait Rafaela Starkey, Serdaigle de cinquième année. Elle était immobile, perchée sur son promontoire, les yeux étrangement fixes, et un petit sourire inquiétant sur les lèvres. Quatre mètres plus bas, plusieurs de ses camarades de classe assistaient au spectacle, les uns impuissants, les autres plutôt amusés. Padma Patil et Cho Chang tentaient de la convaincre gentiment de descendre, mais étaient aussi inefficaces que le professeur Rogue, qui employait un ton nettement plus autoritaire. Christopher MacNee, son balai d'entraînement sous le bras, tentait de convaincre le professeur Flitwick de le laisser voler dans la pièce pour aller la chercher. Un peu plus loin, Lavinia Thompson regardait d'un air très soupçonneux Dementia et Eccarius, qui assistaient au spectacle en jubilant. Plusieurs voix se faisaient entendre ça et là :

- Il faut la descendre de là, elle va tomber !

- Allez, s'il vous plaît, Mr. Flitwick, c'est un cas de force majeure ! Je vous jure que je ne ferai rien tomber...

- Non ! N'insistez pas ! Si vous voulez vous rendre utile, appelez plutôt le directeur et l'infirmière.

- Ouais, ouais..

- Rafa ! Descends ! Je t'en prie !

- Oui ! Tu es toujours la première à nous dire que tu as le vertige !

- MADEMOISELLE STARKEY !!! DESCENDEZ IMMEDIATEMENT OU JE RETIRE A VOTRE MAISON AUTANT DE POINTS QUE LES DATES DE NAISSANCE DE VOS CAMARADES ADDITIONNEES !!!

- Elle ne répond pas ! C'est pas normal !

- Et vous avez vu la tête qu'elle fait ? Elle est bizarre...

- En tout cas, elle a l'air drôlement tarte, perchée comme ça.

- Trois Mornilles qu'elle tombe dans les dix minutes.

- Tenu.

- Appelez le directeur, faites quelque chose !! Elle ne va pas rester là éternellement !

- C'est une manifestation de révolte de sa part ?

- J'en sais rien !! Elle a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien après avoir bu du jus de citrouille, et elle est allée à la Salle Commune des Serdaigle. Après, Lavinia a dit que là, elle s'est mise à parler toute seule, à marcher à quatre pattes et à reculons en miaulant, puis quand on a voulu l'amener à l'infirmerie, elle s'est mise à courir jusqu'à la bibliothèque et elle a grimpé à cette étagère. Ca fait vingt minutes qu'elle est là.

- Ah, Mme Pomfresh est arrivée.

- Faites place !

Pendant que l'infirmière autorisait enfin MacNee à voler jusqu'au sommet de l'étagère pour récupérer la jeune Serdaigle et que le professeur Rogue dispersait les autres élèves avec quelques gestes irrités, Crabbe et Goyle se regardèrent, le même air d'incompréhension un peu bovine jouant sur leurs visages massifs. Dementia et Eccarius s'éclipsèrent en ricanant et les deux hommes de main de Draco Malefoy, constatant que l'incident était clos, décidèrent de s'en retourner à leur Salle Commune ; mais sur le chemin, ils virent Montgomery, le visage trempé d'un liquide vert bouteille, qui marchait en rond en criant :

- Qui m'a fait ça ?!! Montrez-vous !!... Et ne marchez pas sur mes lunettes !

Sur les quatre cents mètres qui les séparaient de leur Salle Commune, pas moins de trois autres victimes émaillèrent leur route : Colin Crivey, l'objectif de son appareil photo maculé de bleu roi ; Hannah Abbott, l'uniforme recouvert de bave d'escargot ; et Padma Patil, qu'ils virent recevoir une décharge d'eau en pleine figure. Courant dans l'espoir d'échapper à ces projectiles invisibles, ils arrivèrent dans leur Maison, éreintés mais avec la confuse impression d'être en sécurité.

Rumeurs...

Lavinia Thompson, Serdaigle : "Personne ne sait qui a lancé les premières bombes à eau ni pourquoi. Depuis que Rafaela a eu son accident, ces saletés n'arrêtent pas d'exploser à la figure de tout le monde !"

En à peine une semaine, s'installa un véritable climat de psychose dans les couloirs de Poudlard. L'on déplorait au moins vingt victimes par jour, toutes Maisons confondues, d'autant plus que poussés par un effet de mode, tout le monde semblait s'être mis à la confection de bombes à eau que chacun tenait jalousement cachées dans les cartables ou les manches de robes, "pour plus de sécurité", disait-on. La plupart des victimes étaient trempées d'eau, mais cette dernière était parfois agrémentée de suppléments comme bave d'animaux plus ou moins suspects, colorants, ou, plus grave, potions diverses tant dans leur composition que dans les effets qu'elles engendraient sur les infortunées victimes. L'on ne se déplaçait plus qu'en groupes, rapidement, en longeant les murs et en regardant de tous côtés d'un air apeuré avant de se glisser dans ses Maisons respectives avec des airs de bête traquée.

Les discussions ne tournèrent bientôt plus que sur ça : qui était l'instigateur de ce complot, quelles personnes pouvaient être soupçonnées... Au début, les premières victimes avaient été innocentées d'office, mais la psychose ambiante leur avait fait perdre cette maigre aura de respectabilité. On jetait des regards lourds de sous-entendus vers Montgomery Pedicabus, qui pourtant était une des cibles de prédilection des bombes à eau fantômes. Hannah Abbott, qui était connue pour son habileté à faire des origami, était également fort soupçonnée.

Le climat de suspicion était savamment entretenu, en privilégiant telle ou telle couleur selon les jours, ce qui donnait matière à accuser telle ou telle Maison, qui signait ses crimes des teintes de ses armoiries. Seule indication rassurante dans ce chaos : la menace s'arrêtait à la porte des Maisons. Personne ne recevait de bombe à eau dès qu'il se retrouvait dans ses quartiers.

Rumeurs...

Rusard, concierge : "Et en plus, ces satanées bombes n'arrêtent pas de faire des dégâts, je suis obligé de tout nettoyer ! Vous savez comme c'est difficile de ravoir des taches de bave d'escargot sur de la tapisserie ?"

Ce soir-là, les Serpentard s'étaient assemblés dans leur Salle Commune, dans le cadre d'une réunion de crise. La psychose était telle que les élèves cédaient à la panique à la moindre alerte, et il était urgent de calmer les choses. Le jour même, au repas de midi, un Poufsouffle avait reçu un petit pois lancé par un Serpentard désoeuvré. En quelques secondes, la Grande Salle avait été le théâtre d'un affrontement général de bombes à eau, et plus personne dans la salle n'avait plus un fil de sec à la fin des hostilités, élèves comme professeurs, qui avaient vainement tenté de rétablir le calme. Eccarius, qui avait réuni tout le monde, attendit que chacun ait pris place, assis par terre ou sur les fauteuils, et se posta devant l'âtre où brûlait un feu d'enfer.

- Cette affaire est des plus graves, commença Eccarius d'un ton doctoral. Mais il faut d'abord déterminer les raisons qui poussent l'ennemi à agir de la sorte. Comme l'a écrit Jules César dans sa "Guerre des Gaules"...

- Jules qui ? Fit Montgomery.

- Ben, Jules César, le presque empereur de Rome, répondit Eccarius comme si c'était évident.

- Ah, oui, le chef de guerre bisexuel qui a combattu en Gaule, c'est ça ? Fit Draco d'un air évasif. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait écrit quelque chose..

Eccarius parut stupéfait.

- Attendez, vous.. Vous n'avez jamais lu la "Guerre des Gaules" ?

Pour toute réponse, il ne reçut qu'un ensemble de sept têtes remuant négativement en chœur.

- Vous ne savez même pas qui est Jules César ?

Même réponse.

- Et.. Et Napoléon ? Et Alexandre le Grand ? Fit Eccarius, qui commençait à paniquer. Vous avez bien entendu parler d'Alexandre le Grand, quand même ! Et les Essais sur le Manuel de Guerre de Sun Tzu, par Cao Cao ?

Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était pas le cas pour ses camarades, qui le fixaient avec l'air attentif qui trahit une totale incompréhension du sujet. Montgomery, lui, restait dans son soin et ne disait rien, jaloux de ne pas être à l'origine de ce complot... Et aussi très énervé d'en être la cible préférée. Pas un jour ne se passait sans qu'il ne reçoive un projectile en pleine figure. Les elfes de maison avaient fini par établir un tour de blanchisserie rien que pour lui.

- Heu, j'ai feuilleté un manuel d'histoire moldue, une fois, finit par répondre Ellen, timidement. Mais je n'y ai pas vu d'allusion à un quelconque essai sur la guerre de.. De qui, déjà ?

- Pff, laissez tomber, fit Eccarius découragé.

- Peuh ! S'intéresser aux logorrhées des Moldus, c'est un truc de Serdaigle ! Cracha Dementia d'un ton méprisant.

- Mais il y en a qui sont bien ! Objecta Eccarius. Ah.. Ce n'est pas facile de vous décrire les sensations qu'on peut avoir devant le génie militaire de César, le génie théâtral de Shakespeare...

- J'expire ? Qui expire ?

- Chut !

- ... Et plein d'autres auteurs qui, s'ils n'avaient pas eu le mauvais goût de naître Moldus, auraient été également appréciés dans le monde sorcier à leur juste valeur ! Vous savez, parfois, même les gens sans pouvoirs magiques peuvent écrire des trucs bien.

- Mouais, mais alors, faut chercher longtemps, maugréa Draco.

- Enfin bref, se dépêcha de dire Eccarius avant de perdre complètement le fil. Je vous le demande, parce qu'à huit on réfléchit mieux que tout seul. A votre avis, qui pourrait faire ça ?

- C'est quelqu'un de bon en potions, déjà, répondit Ellen.

- En effet !

- Et qui a peut-être envie de se venger de tout le monde.

- C'est un nul en classe pas populaire, alors.

- Ben non ! Sinon, comment il ferait pour faire les potions ?

- Mais c'est vrai que c'est sans doute quelqu'un qui aime se sentir puissant. Regardez la pagaille que cette affaire a causée...

Et les cinquième année de Serpentard se lancèrent dans une très longue, mais peu fructueuse discussion sur l'identité du coupable, qui dura toute la soirée. Après quatre heures de débat, ils n'étaient pas parvenus à trouver de noms qui correspondent vraiment au profil du criminel, et le lendemain, les bombes à eau fusaient à nouveau dans tous les coins.

Rumeurs...

Angus Flitwick, professeur : "Cette affaire perturbe énormément les élèves. Pour ma part, je pense qu'il s'agit d'une farce qui s'est emballée. Ca devient ennuyeux... Surtout que j'en ai reçu une tout à l'heure ! J'avais bon air auprès de ma classe, tiens, peint en vert ! J'espère qu'on va vite retrouver le coupable et que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre."

Dès le début de l'affaire, par on ne sait trop quel cheminement de pensée, la grande majorité des élèves s'étaient mis à faire eux-mêmes des bombes à eau, "pour se défendre" ; mais force était de constater que cette précaution était assez inutile, puisque le mystérieux lanceur de bombes était invisible. Cependant, comme on disait, "excès de précautions ne gâche rien", et la présence des petits ballons de papier remplis d'eau et bouchés à la cire à cacheter, bien cachés dans les cartables, donnait une impression de sécurité à leurs propriétaires. Ceux qui ne savaient pas en faire apprenaient auprès des initiés, et l'entourage de Hannah Abbott se remplit rapidement d'une foule de disciples, avides de savoir l'art de plier une feuille de papier pour en faire un ballon. Divers ateliers clandestins voyaient le jour un peu partout, dans les salles de classe désaffectées et les dortoirs. D'autres, des enfants de Moldus pour la plupart, se faisaient envoyer des paquets entiers de ballons de baudruche, qui étaient plus solides et plus faciles à remplir que les traditionnels projectiles de papier, et qui étaient devenus rapidement l'objet d'un sombre trafic sous le manteau. Les Serpentard, comme les autres, s'étaient mis à la confection de bombes à eau, et il y avait foule, tous les soirs aux lavabos, pour remplir les projectiles salvateurs. Crabbe et Goyle avaient docilement suivi le mouvement général, qui s'était amplifié dans leur classe lorsqu'un jour malheureux, Draco, qui avait été jusque-là épargné -ce qui n'avait pas arrangé les soupçons qui pesaient sur lui, d'ailleurs-, reçut une bombe à eau en pleine tête au sortir du cours de Botanique, et se retrouva trempé, la gomina noyée. Il était resté stupéfait pendant quelques secondes, dégoulinant, les yeux écarquillés, puis lorsque la première mèche de ses cheveux se dressa sur sa tête, droite et libre de son carcan de gel coiffant, il explosa de rage et organisa lui-même un atelier de bombes à eau dès qu'il rentra à la Maison des Serpentard. Crabbe et Goyle, donc, avaient été réquisitionnés comme petites mains pour confectionner les fameux projectiles. Mais, si Goyle ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, Crabbe n'était vraiment pas doué pour cette tâche délicate -d'autant plus que les Serpentard, en bons détracteurs des Sang-de-Bourbe, refusaient la facilité des ballons de baudruche et lui préféraient la noblesse du papier plié. Pansy et Millicent pouffèrent sous cape en voyant Goyle, avec une patience infinie, montrer à Crabbe comment ne pas souffler trop fort dans les bombes pour ne pas se les faire exploser au visage en les confectionnant. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre entre ces deux-là, qui ressemblait à du romantisme à la pelleteuse, à les voir, l'un trempé par l'énième bombe qu'il venait de rater, et l'autre, lui ré expliquant encore avec la même patience comment faire.

Rumeurs...

Jebediah Havisham, Gryffondor : "Cette affaire de bombes à eau est vraiment bizarre. Impossible de savoir qui est vraiment visé. Granger a fait des statistiques, et elle a dit que les quatre Maisons étaient touchées dans les mêmes proportions. Mais moi, je pense que c'est assez fourbe pour que ce soit un Serpentard qui fait le coup."

Eccarius Cunningham, Serpentard : "Ca c'est sûr, c'est pas de la cervelle d'un Gryffondor que serait sortie une idée pareille !"

Eccarius, bien décidé à faire découvrir à sa classe les subtilités des auteurs Moldus, emprunta quelques ouvrages d'Etude des Moldus parmi les plus significatifs dans l'intention d'en faire un bref exposé, en espérant que ses camarades surmonteraient leur répugnance et tenteraient eux aussi de découvrir les merveilles que recelaient les écrits de Machiavel ou les personnalités sympathiques comme les Borgia ou Attila. En passant, il entendit Ellen et une des Serdaigle de sixième année discuter au sortir de la bibliothèque :

- Tiens, salut Ellen !

- Salut Lavinia. Au fait, comment va Rafaela ?

- Elle va mieux. Figure-toi que quand elle a été transportée à l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh s'est aperçue qu'elle avait été empoisonnée !

- Empoisonnée ?! Mon dieu ! Comme si ces bombes à eau ne faisaient pas assez de dégâts.. Mais empoisonnée par quoi ?

- C'est là le plus étrange. Elle aurait avalé le venin d'une espèce de crapaud tropical, qui renferme une substance hallucinogène. La question reste "Comment ?", vu qu'aucune des filles de son année ne possède de crapaud..

- Ca alors !.. Un crapaud, tu dis ?...

Il n'entendit pas la suite, il était trop pressé. Il pressa le pas pour arriver jusqu'à la Maison des Serpentard, taraudé par une impression d'être suivi qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien. Mais peine perdue : alors qu'il donnait le mot de passe au gardien de la porte, il entendit le sifflement caractéristique d'un projectile lancé dans sa direction. Heureusement, Eccarius avait eu la présence d'esprit de mettre sa cape de pluie : la bombe à eau explosa et coula sur la toile cirée de son vêtement, sans abîmer les livres qu'il serrait précieusement contre lui. Il entra vivement dans la Salle Commune et pendit sa cape près du feu pour la faire sécher, puis se mit au travail. De l'autre côté de la salle, Crabbe et Goyle venaient de finir -à grand peine- une trentaine de bombes à eau, qu'ils devaient glisser le lendemain dans leurs cartables pour protéger Draco de toute agression.

- Ca y est, le compte y est.

- Heureusement. J'en ai fait tellement éclater que je suis complètement trempé.

Les deux garçons allèrent ranger leur cargaison dans leur dortoir, et Crabbe en profita pour se changer. Puis comme ils avaient envie d'être un peu tranquilles, ils restèrent dans le dortoir, qui était désert à cette heure-là. Ils demeurèrent un long moment, debout au milieu de la pièce, sans trop savoir quoi dire pour briser le silence. Eusebius voulut se donner de la contenance en fourrant ses grandes mains en battoirs dans ses poches, mais il y avait oublié une bombe à eau, qui se creva et inonda sa robe de sorcier. Mais il s'en rendit à peine compte : le véritable objet de ses attentions se trouvait face à lui.

- Heu...

- Oui ?

- Dis, demanda Cyprian, à ton avis, c'est qui, qui lance ces bombes à eau ?

Cyprian s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir trouvé de sujet de discussion plus passionnant, mais mis à part la nourriture, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de thèmes de conversation, et voir la bombe a eau dans la poche d'Eusebius éclater et se répandre sur sa robe venait de lui inspirer cette brillante trouvaille.

- Je, heuu... Je ne sais pas trop, finit par répondre Eusebius après un moment d'intense réflexion. Mais, poursuivit-il en regardant Cyprian dans les yeux, y a quelque chose que je sais.

- C'est quoi ? Murmura Cyprian en rougissant.

- J'ai vu des tas de gens se lancer des bombes à eau, même quand ils étaient dans la même Maison. Ben moi, je ne le ferai pas. Je ne t'en lancerai jamais, des bombes à eau, murmura Eusebius en tripotant ses doigts, les joues écarlates.

Cyprian ne répondit pas, à la fois parce que le voisinage d'Eusebius le troublait toujours un peu, et parce qu'il avait besoin de temps pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Eusebius venait de lui promettre qu'il ne l'attaquerait jamais avec des bombes à eau... Pour n'importe qui, cela aurait pu être un aveu insignifiant, mais pour Cyprian, cela voulait dire beaucoup plus. Cette déclaration de non-agression était une promesse de ne jamais lui faire de mal, qui, Cyprian en était sûr, s'étendait bien plus loin que le seul usage des bombes à eau.

- Heu.. Moi... Moi non plus, je ne t'en lancerai jamais, des bombes à eau, répondit Cyprian en souriant timidement.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, puis dissimulèrent leur trouble en allant racketter le goûter de quelques Gryffondor de première année.

Rumeurs...

Iphigenia Pomfresh, infirmière : "Vous vous rendez compte ? Avec ces bombes à eau améliorées, je suis en rupture de stock pour quasiment tous les contrepoisons existants : anti-démangeaisons, anti-colorations, anti-poils roses... Je n'arrive plus à suivre le rythme, je n'en peux plus !!"

L'affaire des bombes à eau, elle, se termina de façon assez inattendue : en cherchant du matériel de chimie dans un vieux cachot qui servait de débarras, le professeur Rogue trouva tout un lot de catapultes miniaturisées à réserve de projectiles automatiques, qui attendaient de recevoir un sort d'invisibilité avant d'être soigneusement fixées aux murs de Poudlard. Il attendit pendant un moment, et découvrit enfin l'auteur des multiples attentats à la bombe à eau, qui arrivait en portant une cargaison de munitions remplies de colorants divers : il s'agissait de Dementia. Après interrogatoire, elle avoua avoir voulu goûter à l'ivresse du pouvoir et plonger la multitude dans la panique et la crainte d'un ennemi invisible. Ces quelques semaines où elle avait vu tout le monde, élèves comme professeurs, se terrer dans les salles de classe et la craindre, elle, avaient été les plus douces de sa courte existence. Afin de ne pas être soupçonnée, tous les deux ou trois jours, elle maculait la manche de sa robe ou son cartable avec de la potion ou de l'eau, pour faire croire qu'elle recevait elle aussi des projectiles. Elle fit ainsi perdre quarante points à sa Maison, dut aider Rusard à tout nettoyer et aussi faire des excuses publiques à tous les élèves, le soir même. En outre, elle se fit confisquer toutes ses catapultes, toutes ses réserves d'ingrédients pour potions, et sa baguette fut bloquée afin de ne plus pouvoir lancer le sort d'invisibilité sur des objets.

Puis après avoir été confondue par le directeur et des preuves accablantes, en la personne de Vlad Drakul, son crapaud californien domestique, Dementia fut également reconnue coupable de l'empoisonnement de Rafaela Starkey et écopa d'une semaine de renvoi, un mois de colle et de cinquante points en moins à sa Maison qui vinrent s'ajouter à ses précédentes punitions.

(La semaine prochaine dans "Premiers baisers à Serpentard" : Ellen décide de porter un badge "Je suis Fan du professeur Rogue", imbibé de liqueur d'invisibilité à la fois en hommage au maître des potions et pour ne pas encourir les foudres de Rusard. Montgomery laisse tomber les Scroutts à Pétard pour se lancer dans l'élevage des Veracrasses et Dementia s'offre une plume d'oie collector pour son épépinage de groseilles, dédicacée par Alexandre Borgia, qui s'adonnait à cette honteuse passion dans le privé.)


End file.
